The Mile High Club
by JustSunny
Summary: Ana never thought that being alone in the first class with a beautiful stranger would turn into the most memorable flight of her life... AU/OOC/HEA
1. Chapter 1

_**Still waiting for baby Hannah to arrive... so while I am home alone and really bored, I've decided to write a one-shot I have wanted to write for a long time now. Some of you might know what this one-shot is about... for the rest of you... well, what can I say, I've felt a little naughty today ;-)**_

_**Back-story: Kate never had the flu and therefore went to interview Christian herself. Ana and Christian never met at the graduation, because he had to fly to Taiwan. This takes places after Ana went to Georgia to visit her mom.**_

_**The Mile High Club (One Shot)**_

_**Ana**_

"Mom, you didn't have to buy me a first class ticket." I say when I get out of the car at the airport.

"Darling, please. Bob had a really good year with his company and that means I can spoil my only child as much as I want to. Did you enjoy your time here?"

"You know I did, Mom. I wish I could see you more often."

"Me too, sweetheart, me too." She sighs and we both shed some tears, before we have to say goodbye.

In the plane, I am alone in the first class and smile as I sink into my more than comfortable seat. It was so good to see my mother again. I miss her, but she is happy with Bob and his company is in Georgia, so that's where they have to live.

I on the other hand have my job back in Seattle waiting for me. Grey Publishing, formerly known as SIP. At first, I got the interview for the position as assistant of Jack Hyde, but three days ago, I got a call from SIP that they had sold the publishing house to Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. and that Jack Hyde was no longer working for what is now Grey Publishing.

In my mind, I already heard her telling me that because of that they had no open position. However, Miss Morgan asked me if I was interested to work as assistant of Courtney Wilcox, another editor at GP. For a second I was so shocked, I couldn't even speak, but then I jumped at the opportunity, so starting next Monday I am officially starting my new job.

I just hope that Kate won't freak, because she is still upset about the interview she conducted for the student newspaper with one Christian Grey, now owner of Grey Publishing. She had worked months to get the interview and was devastated with the outcome of it. Evidentially, she asked him a lot of inappropriate questions and he didn't take it too well. When she asked him if he is gay, he kicked her out and proceeded to call her father and told him that his daughter owed him an apology or else he would make sure that every time Kavanagh Media would write so much as his name he would sue them.

Alec Kavanagh was livid and told Kate in no uncertain ways that she was to apologize to Mr. Grey or else. He didn't need to say more and a day later Kate did the walk of shame and apologized, only for Mr. Grey to tell her that she would never go far as a journalist and that he had withdrawn his permission to print the interview in the student newspaper. Kate was and still is livid about it, so she actually did a little happy dance when Grey couldn't make it to our graduation.

I have to say, I was a little curious to see this guy just once, but not curious enough to google him. I guess that is something I have to do now, because he owns the company I am working for, so I should at least know what the guy looks like.

Checking my phone one last time before I have to switch it off, I see another message José has send me and delete it. José was a dear friend of mine, I actually considered him the brother I never had and I am not ready to forgive him for what happened after our finals.

Kate, José and I went to a bar to celebrate and I got really drunk for the first time in my life. José took me outside for some fresh air and tried to kiss me. When I got sick, he just left me outside in the parking lot, violently sick and nearly passed out drunk. He didn't even go to get Kate, but instead just left. By the time Kate went looking for me, someone else had found me outside. I had passed out after all the vomiting and when I woke up, I was in the hospital.

I just can't believe that José left me like that and since then he is trying to apologize, but I am just not ready to even look at him right now. If the roles had been reversed I would have never left him there, but I guess our friendship meant more to me than it did to him.

Deciding not to think about José anymore I dig through my backpack until I find my copy of Tess of the D'Urbervilles and just when I'm trying to find one of my favorite scenes I look up and see a man walking into the first class.

_Holy Moses! _I have never seen a guy as good looking as him. He is tall and very well built. They kind of guy who isn't too bulky or lean, but just the perfect combination of both. His hair is unruly in the sexiest way I have ever seen and his face is so beautiful, I don't even know how to describe it, but all is topped by his eyes. I have never seen eyes like his, they are breathtaking.

While my gaze roams over his body, I hear him clear his throat and my eyes shoot back up to his face. _Crap, caught checking him out. _

I feel my face heat up and he gives me an amused smirk, before he takes his seat.

I decide to ignore him and keep what little dignity I have left. Therefore, I buckle up and start to read, but soon we are taking off and I drop the book in my lap, grab the armrests and keep my eyes screwed shut.

"Not a fan of take offs?" I hear a deep sexy voice and shake my head.

"You?"

"Traveling by plane is one of the safest modes of transportation, Miss...?"

"Steele, Anastasia Steele." I mutter and silently pray to survive this take off.

"Anastasia, that's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." I manage to reply and soon we are in the air. I glance at the man who is sitting just a few feet away from me, but he is already working on his laptop, so I continue to read. Still every once in a while, I can't help but look at the stranger who is still working on his laptop.

_Shit, what is wrong with me? _Never in my life have I ever behaved like this. Kate and my Mom would be delighted. Anastasia Rose Steele finally shows some interest in a man. Still, I am not stupid. A guy as hot as this guy probably has women lining up just to get a chance to look at him, so I know he won't be interested in plain old me.

We are only a little over 45 minutes away from Seattle when the pilot announces that there will be some turbulences and that we all need to get back to our seats and buckle up.

About five minutes later, I am sure that the plane is going to crash. It's like some invisible power is shaking the plane like a child's rattle. I'm not a religious person, but now I rattle down every prayer that I have learned in Sunday school and when I can't remember anything else I start to mutter _"Oh my God" _over and over again.

Suddenly, I feel someone sitting down in the seat next to mine and a warm hand grabs mine.

"Hey, it's fine, it's just a little storm front." I hear the amused voice of the beautiful stranger.

"Little storm front?" I squeak, my voice too high pitched for my own ears and he laughs.

"It's going to be alright, just hold my hand, Anastasia. I promise you will be fine." He says more gently and I look at him. _Wow, he really is the epitome of male beauty. _

"You know, Miss Steele, the way you are blushing is really sexy." He says and I bite my lip.

"Oh fuck." He groans looks around and for a second he looks hesitant, but then without any warning, his lips are on mine and his tongue is teasing me to gain access to my mouth. I gasp and his tongue slips into my mouth coaxing mine to answer his kiss and losing the last tiny bit of common sense I do it, my hands glide into his hair and I moan into his mouth feeling the silky soft strands of his hair gliding through my fingers.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I feel that the turbulences are slowly getting less, but I can't think of them or anything really, it's just this kiss and the hands of the stranger who miraculously have found their way under my shirt.

I feel this tingling sensation on every inch of skin he touches and suddenly he stops the kiss and takes my shirt off so quickly, I don't even have the time to protest.

All of this feels so surreal. Me alone in the first class with unbelievable handsome stranger and now we are making out. It must be a dream, but when his lips connect with my breast, I don't care anymore. For nearly twenty-two years, I have never felt like this, dream or not, I want to know where this is headed.

"You know I have never done anything like this before, must be you." He smirks at me and yanks my bra cups down.

"Me neither." I whisper all breathy and his thumb brushes over my nipple.

"Looks like we are going to join the mile high club together then." He says before his lips find their way to my nipple.

_Wait... mile high club... isn't that... should I tell him to stop? NOOOO! My inner voice screams at me. Well, I guess there are worse ways to lose your virginity..._

I focus on the beautiful stranger again, who is now kneeling between my legs, pushing my skirt up my thighs.

_Oh my God, I'm really going to do it, now ... on a plane ... but right now, I don't care if the plane crashes, if someone walks in on us, I just don't want him to stop. _

Deep down, I know I need to tell him that I am a virgin, but I'm scared he might stop and I don't what him to stop, I want it to happen now.

When my skirt is all the way up to my hips he reaches for my panties and without any hesitation I lift my hips so he take them off. Once he has taken them off, he adjusts my seat so that I am almost lying in my seat and without any warning he grabs my legs and pulls until my legs are dangling over his shoulders.

"So wet, mmmhhh, I really like that, let's see how you taste sweetheart." No sooner than those words have left his mouth his lips and tongue are on my sex and gasp when his tongue parts my slick folds.

_Oh sweet Jesus, I want to stay in this moment forever. _

"Ahh... oh my god...ahh..." I moan and he stops... _no don't stop. _

"You have to be quiet, sweetheart or everyone on this plane will know what we are doing."

"Sorry, please don't stop."

"Oh believe me, Anastasia, I am just getting started." He chuckles and continues his sweet assault.

_I must not moan, I must not moan! _I really try, but this is just too good to be silent. His tongue massaging my clit makes me feel things I never thought were possible. It's like heat is pulsating through every fiber of my being and it all centers in this one tiny spot.

Somewhere in my foggy mind, I hear a zipper being opened and I feel him kiss his way up my belly. For a second my feet touch the floor, but he guides my legs around his hips and then I feel the head of his erection seeking entry to my body.

"Ready to join the mile high club, baby?" He asks and my gaze is focused on his beautiful eyes.

"Yes... please." I moan and he slams into me. _Pain, white-hot pain, lances through my body and I keep my eyes screwed shut... fuck, I never thought it would hurt that much..._

When I open my eyes to look at him, he seems to be frozen in shock. Staring at me in utter disbelieve.

"You're... a virgin?" He stutters and I nod. For a second I'm convinced that he is going to stop or even that he is going to yell at me, but I want him to continue. Feeling him inside me, stretching me and filling me, it's unlike anything I have ever felt before. So, I slowly move beneath him, but he grabs my hips and stops me.

"Does it still hurt?" He asks and I shake my head no.

"Good, because now I am going to show you what the mile high club really is all about, Miss Steele." He says with a wicked gleam in his eyes and withdraws to the tip only slam back into me.

"Okay?" He asks and I moan in response.

"More please." I beg and he gives me a big boyish grin.

"Oh, I fully intend to give you more of that, baby."

And with that, he starts to move, thrusting into me deep and hard over and over, until he has to kiss me again to muffle my moans, because I can no longer be silent. It's just too much, the heat that seems to spread out from deep down in my belly. This tingling sensation all over my body and just when I am starting to think that I won't survive this it like an explosion deep inside me. My hips buck out of the seat and my sex clenches around him, while my fingers dig into his biceps until I sack back into my seat, holding him close to me.

"Holy fuck, sweetheart. I'm glad I'm your first. With a little more experience you are going to kill every guy who is lucky enough to have you." He says and I know I'm grinning like a lunatic.

But all too soon reality hits me. This is it; he already talked about me being with someone else. Once this plane has landed in Seattle, I am not going to see him again. Suddenly, I want to cry. This is not me... what possessed me to have a sex with someone I don't know at all?

"Hey, no regrets, okay? Come, let's get you dressed again, sweetheart. I wouldn't want anyone else to see you like this." He says and I wince when he pulls out of me.

Five minutes later we are both dressed again and sit back in our seats. Though, he didn't have much getting dressed to do, as he never got undressed to begin with.

While the plane lands he is holding my hand again and I try my best not to cry. It's not that I am ashamed of what happened. It's because I know I won't see him again. If he wanted to see me again, he would have asked for my number by now, but he hasn't.

Once the plane has landed, we both get up and he heads towards the exit when I remember something.

"Wait." I call out and he turns to look at me.

"I don't even know your name." I whisper and he looks at me for a moment without saying anything.

"Grey... Elliot Grey." And with that, he turns around and leaves the plane. When I leave the plane he is nowhere to be seen, but something about the way he just looked at me tells me that this wasn't the last time that I have seen my beautiful stranger... Elliot Grey...

_**So, this is it. I have to admit, while writing this I had some ideas to continue this story... maybe I will... let me know what you think...**_

_**Oh and one last thing, for those of you who haven't already seen it, I really recommend the movie Flying Home (EU name) / Racing Hearts (US name). Jamie Dornan plays a businessman from New York who has to go to Belgium for work, while there he meets a girl named Isabelle... not going to say more, but if you get the chance, watch it, you won't regret it :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys, I'm back... well kind of ;-) As you can see this is no longer a one-shot. I won't be able to update really often, maybe once a week, but this story has been on my mind ever since I wrote what was supposed to be a one shot... If you are waiting for Part II of Broken and the remaining chapters of Seduction, I'm working on it, but I have to re-read both stories first, to get back into story... so another two or three weeks before I'm going to post anything for these stories...**_

_**I didn't have the time to edit or re-read this chapter, so I want to apologize in advance for all the typos and any kind of bad grammar that you'll find in this chapters...**_

_**Oh and for all of you who've asked, Hannah was born at home on January 13th. She is happy, healthy and just absolutely adorable... **_

_**Ana**_

Over the last week I have come to the conclusion, that my first time was just a one night stand. A casual encounter between two people who had an instant connection and acted on it. Still, the face of Elliot Grey is haunting me in my dreams. I know I shouldn't waste my time thinking about him, but truth being told, I haven't done much else over the last week.

Kate is still in Barbados and the only distraction I have is my new job. I love working at Grey Publishing, though even the name now reminds me of my beautiful stranger. I sigh, I need to get over it. It was perfect when it happened, but I need to move on with my life. There is so much I need to do, first of all would be buying a new car, as soon as I have saved enough money to do so.

Lately Wanda makes these really scary noises and since I am no longer talking to José, I can't ask him to check what is wrong with her. I just hope that Wanda will last a little longer, since taking the bus to work isn't a pleasant thought at all.

I could take Kate's car, she left me the keys when she went on vacations, but I'm always worried that I will end up in a fender bender or something like that, and I can't afford to pay for something like that.

"Ana, my office please." Courtney tells me over the intercom. I get up from behind my desk and knock before I walk into her office. I really like Courtney, she is a great boss and I have already learned so much from her, but for some reason I am nervous now.

"Have a seat, Ana. Great news, the new owner is stopping by tomorrow. He will attend the editors meeting. I thought you would like to attend too, though Roach will probably expect you to sit in a corner and jump up to offer refreshments, still it might be a good experience for you to attend the meeting." She says and I smile.

"Yes, that would be great and I shall wear flats tomorrow, so I am not going to land flat on my face in front of the new owner." I say and Courtney laughs. On my second day here she asked me to get her some files from the basement and clumsy me tripped and landed head first in her office. I blamed it on my new heels, but really, I'm just clumsy. Still, I will make sure to wear flats, because the last thing I need is to embarrass myself in front of all the editors, Roach and Christian Grey.

After work, I quickly stop at the supermarket near my apartment and buy some groceries before I head home. Inside the apartment I frown. The lights are on and I am sure that I switched them off when I left for work.

I place the grocery bags as quietly as possible on the floor and take the baseball bat that is placed in the closet by the door. Slipping my shoes off, I tiptoe into the main living room and I raise the baseball bat when I see someone move.

"Holy fuck, Ana!" Kate screams and I drop the baseball bat immediately.

"Oh my God! Kate! You scared the living daylights out of me. I thought you wouldn't be back until next week." I mutter and we hug.

"Sorry, I should have called. I just couldn't take another minute of my Dad lecturing me, so I took an earlier flight back home. How was Georgia?" She asks and I excuse myself to get the groceries.

She helps me unpack them and after we have put everything away, Kate orders pizza and I take a quick shower and dress in some shorts and my old WSU sweater.

"You're right on time, the pizza just arrived." She says and looks at me with a frown.

"What?" I ask and sit down at the kitchen table after getting two bottles of beer from the fridge.

"I don't know, you look different. Have you done something to your hair?" She asks.

"No, nothing."

"Hmm, but something is different about you." She says and eyes me suspiciously. I can't help it, my mind immediately goes back to Elliot and I blush crimson.

"OMG! You did it, didn't you?" She laughs and my mouth drops open. _How does she know?_

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I murmur and take a long sip of my beer.

"No, don't give me that crap, Ana. Come on, I'm dying here, did you lose your v-card?"

_Okay... here goes nothing. _"Yes, last Friday." I confess and feel my cheeks heat yet again.

"No way, whom with? Was he gentle? Did he make you come? Why didn't you call me right away and when can I meet your boyfriend..."

"Whoa, one question at a time, Kate." I laugh.

"Come on, throw me a bone." She begs and claps her hands. _Christ, one would think she is the one who just lost her v-card._

"Well... it happened on the flight back to Georgia." I say and Kate's mouth nearly hits the floor.

"On a plane? You slut!" She giggles and for some weird reason I have to laugh too.

"Yes, on a plane. My mom bought me a first class ticket and besides me there was only a man in his late twenties. To say that he is handsome would be the understatement of the century. I can't even describe him to you, Kate. He is just... take Adonis, Michel Angelo's David, Hercules and every Calvin Klein underwear model you have ever seen, mix them together and he is the result."

"Wow, that good looking, huh? Lucky bitch! So, how did it happen?"

"We hit some turbulences and he came to sit next to me to hold my hand, because I was sure we were going to die and then it just happened."

"Wait, right there in the first class?"

"Yes, and it was amazing Kate, oh my god, I never thought it would be that good. I thought I wouldn't survive it and well... not only did I lose my virginity, but I am also a proud member of the mile high club." I grin and we both laugh.

"I knew it, you always had a wild side hidden deep down inside of you. So, is he going to stop by later?" She asks and my face falls.

"What?"

"It isn't like that Kate. We didn't exchange numbers or anything. It just happened and then we left the plane and never looked back."

"Wait, so you don't even know his name?" She asks wide-eyed.

"His name is Elliot." I reply, but keep his last name to myself. Kate is so protective of me, she would probably hunt him down and really let him have it.

"That's all you know about him?"

"Yes, and you know what, I don't regret a thing. I never thought my first time would be amazing, but it truly was and maybe by seeing him again it would taint that memory. After all he could be married with kids or a total douchebag."

"Ana, don't lie to me. You are not that kind of girl. You don't have to act all tough around me, please tell me how you really feel." She says and takes my hand in hers.

"I think about him a lot, but I guess that is just because he was my first, you know how they say you never forget your first time... I guess it's really true. Still, I meant it, I don't want to look for him, it was great, I enjoyed it, but now I'm back in the real world and maybe Mr. Right is somewhere out there already waiting for me."

"Okay, if that's what you want... tell me about your job, how is it to work at SIP?" She asks and I cringe a little.

"It's great, my boss Courtney is a joy to work with and Claire, the girl who works at reception is pretty cool, we want to have drinks after work sometime next week, you can join us... but ... umm... you know SIP was sold and got re-branded."

"Really, what's it called now."

"Grey Publishing." I murmur and Kate gapes at me.

"Grey? Fucking GREY, as in Christian Grey?"

"Yes, he is the new owner of Grey Publishing."

"Un-fucking-believable. I hate that son of a bitch and the worst part is he owns half of Seattle, maybe we should move..." She huffs and I laugh.

"Kate, I know that you don't like him, but come on, what are the chances that you are ever going to meet him again?" I ask and take a bite of the seriously delicious pizza.

"That's not the point, he humiliated me on purpose, like he wanted to teach me a lesson. My Dad is still pissed at me and it's all the fault of that fucking arrogant son of bitch." She fumes.

"Well... maybe you shouldn't have asked him if he is gay..."

"No, that was a valid question, Ana. He was never seen in public with a female that isn't related to him. How he acted afterwards was all kinds of wrong. He probably thinks he is God, just because he is rich and good looking."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him yet, though he will be there tomorrow."

"Really, you didn't google him, good looking son of a bitch." She mutters begrudgingly.

"I'll see him tomorrow anyway, now how about I cheer you up and make a chocolate pie for dessert, we can eat it while it's still warm with lots of cream... I even bought some cherries today." I coax her and she grins.

"Now you are talking." We clink bottles and spend the rest of the evening talking about everything except for men who share Grey as a last name.

The next morning I get up extra early to get ready for the day, because I want to look good at the meeting with the new owner. After all, Courtney asked for me to be there and I don't want to embarrass her. So, I am wearing a beautiful plum colored dress that Kate has lend me along with a black cardigan and black flats. After fighting with my hair for nearly forty-five minutes, I have managed to put it into a nice up do and I even applied a little make up, so I won't look too pale.

Just to be safe, I even leave the apartment fifteen minutes early, which turned out to be a good choice, because Wanda didn't even want to start this morning. _I so need a new car..._

At work everyone seems super busy and excited today. It's like some rock star is going to visit Grey Publishing and not the owner of the company.

Fifteen minutes before the meeting starts Courtney has send me to the meeting room, to get refreshments ready and check if everything is in place.

"Ana, Mr. Grey's PA just called. Would you mind to go to the deli across the street and get a chicken sandwich with honey mustard for, Mr. Grey." Mr. Roach, who has just entered the meeting room asks me.

"Of course, I'll be right on it, Sir." I hurry back to my desk, get my purse and quickly walk to the deli across the street. Since it is lunchtime, there is a long line and I just hope Mr. Grey won't mind to wait a little for his sandwich.

When I finally have the sandwich I damn near run back to GP and hurry up the stairs to the second floor. Of course, the meeting has already started, but I still take a minute to put the sandwich on a plate, because I don't want to hand a brown paper bag to the owner of the company.

Finally, I have everything ready, knock at the door of the meeting room and step inside. I quickly check the room and nearly fall over my own feet when I see the man seated at the head of the table.

He looks up and I am sure our shocked expressions match. Taking a deep breath, I manage to walk towards him with a polite smile and place the plate with his sandwich in front of him.

"Your chicken sandwich, Sir." I say, surprised by how calm my voice sounds, when in reality I am anything but calm. _He lied to me! The bastard!_

"Thank you, Anastasia." He replies and I hear some of the female editors gasp when he smiles at me. I just give him a polite nod and sit down on the only free chair, which thankfully is also the seat furthest away from him.

I don't even follow what is being said, because in my mind all I can think is, that I have given my virginity to Christian Grey... and he lied to me.

He could have just told me his first name or left without saying anything. Instead he chose to give me a fake name. Very discreetly, I get my phone out of my purse and when no one looks, I type Elliot Grey into the search bar.

_Bloody hell! He used his brother's name. How freaking shady is that?_

I mean, I kind of get that he wanted to protect his privacy, but he must have known that the second I would have googled Elliot Grey, I would have known that it isn't him. In addition, the second picture when you google Elliot Grey is one of him with his brother. So, I would have found out the truth one way or the other._ Or maybe he thinks I am just plain stupid..._

As soon as the meeting is done, I leave the room and head back to my desk. I just hope that he leaves, because right now, I want to yell at him, but this is just not the right place to have a conversation like that.

"Ana?" I look up when I hear Courtney's voice and inwardly groan when I see the curious look on her face.

"Yes?"

"You never told me that you know Christian Grey." She says and I shrug.

"I really don't know him, Courtney, we've met once before and I didn't even know who he is back then."

She seems satisfied with my answer and heads back into her office while I spend the rest of the day staring at the clock on my computer, willing time to move faster so I can get the hell out of here.

When it's finally time to leave, I nearly run into the garage and nearly bump into tall guy who is dressed in a black suit, with sunglasses and a buzz cut.

"Miss Steele?" He asks and I frown.

"Yes?"

"My name is Jason Taylor, I am head of Mr. Grey's security. My boss would like for you to come to Escala and have dinner with him." He says and although I want to talk to him, I know now is not the right time. I am hurt, angry and confused, which is not the right mindset to have a mature conversation.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Taylor, but I already have plans for tonight. Tell your boss I'm having a date with Elliot Grey..." with that I turn around and head towards my car.

"Umm... Ma'am, is this your car?" Mr. Taylor asks horrified and I want to laugh.

"Yes, that is my car. Have a good day, Mr. Taylor." I mutter and try to open the door to the driver's seat, but it doesn't open.

"Really Wanda?" I mutter under my breath and kick the door once so it opens. Mr. Taylor's facial expression is almost comical as he watches in horror as I get into the car and I do feel bad for him, because Wanda backfires when I start her leaving him standing in a dark cloud as I drive off.

At home I find Kate chilling in the living room and flop down next to her onto the sofa.

"Told ya you should have called in sick." She says in a sing sung voice and I roll my eyes.

"You have no idea. It has been the most bizarre day of my life."

"Oh?"

"I need a drink to tell you want happened today." I mutter and walk into the open kitchen. I grab a bottle of red wine from the fridge and take two glasses from the cupboard when I hear someone knock at the door.

"I get it." Kate calls out, so I pour two glasses of wine and lean against the kitchen counter, but as I take a much needed sip of wine, I hear Kate shout.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What do you want, Grey? Here to get another pound of flesh, you son of a bitch?" She yells and I snort with laughter, this is just peachy.

"I am not here to see you, Miss Kavanagh." I hear Christian's deep sexy voice and decide it is time to face the music.

"It's alright Kate, Elliot is here to see me. Isn't that right, _Elliot?_" I say a tad to sweetly as I join Kate at the door.

"Anastasia please. Let me explain."

"I am not interested, Christian. You could have just told me your first name or you could have decided to say nothing at all, but you chose to lie to me. And worse, you gave me your brother's name. Do you think I am stupid? Had I decided to google his name, it would have taken me all of three seconds to figure out the truth!"

"Can we discuss this inside? I do not wish to discuss this in the hallway or with your roommate listening." He hisses and that just pisses me off.

"Oh really, well too bad. Kate, meet Elliot, the guy I had sex with on a plane. Aka Christian Grey, douchbag and liar." I tell Kate and her mouth drops open, while Christian runs his hand through his hair, clearly displeased with the way this conversation has taken.

"No way? That's the guy from the plane? Oh sweetie, now I feel bad for you." She says.

"Can you give us two minutes, Kate?"

"I'll be in the living room." She says and leaves us at the door.

"You just had to do this?" He asks angrily, but I am not intimidated.

"Yes, I had to. Kate is my best friend, she knows everything about me. Now why are you here?"

"I came here to apologize, Miss Steele. I shouldn't have given you my brother's name, but you have to understand that I have to protect my privacy. I... I have never done anything like what we did on the plane. It's just not what I do... but you... anyway, I apologize and I would like to ask you to sign this and now Miss Kavanagh too." He says and hands me some paperwork. I look at it and close my eyes.

"Just go, Christian. I am not going to sign a NDA and neither is Kate. All you've accomplished by coming here is that you took a memory I wanted to cherish and turned it into something I now deeply regret. Please leave and do not return. I won't ever talk about what happened between us to anyone else, but I won't sign any kind of contract." I hand him back his paperwork and close the door.

For a moment I just lean against it and stare at the floor.

"Ana? Are you alright?" Kate asks and I look up at her.

"Yes... I just need a shower. Are you up to watching crap TV and lots of ice cream and brownies for dinner?" I ask and give her my most pathetic expression.

"Sure, we can even get drunk if you want to, but Ana... not every guy is such an arrogant prick. You kissed a frog, but that doesn't mean that your prince isn't still out there..."

"Kate, please I don't want to talk about him anymore. I just want to pretend it never happened."

"Okay... so you take a shower, I'll get everything else ready."

"Thank you and Kate... can I borrow your pajama, the pink one with the bunnies?" I ask and she smiles.

"I put it in your room, go get a shower."

"Thanks." I might not have luck with men, but at least I have the best friend a girl could wish for...

_**A/N: So, it was Christian after all :-) To be honest, when I had the idea of this story (one-shot), I really wanted it to be about Elliot and Ana. However, even while I was writing the first chapter, in my mind I knew that it wasn't Elliot but Christian... I guess I'm too much of an A & C fan to really match them with anyone else...**_

_**What did all of you think of the movie? I have to say, I really didn't like Dakota when it was announced that she would play Ana, but she totally won me over. She really is the perfect choice for Ana. As for Jamie, considering that he got the role nearly last minute and had a baby just before they started to shoot the movie he did an awesome job... Though there was one scene, where I thought they could have left that out, which was the part when he just took Wanda so Taylor could sell it. **_

_**I was like... wait, did he just basically steal her car? And my hubby who surprised me by taking me to watch the movie leaned in at the same time to whisper into my ear: "WTH, dude just stole her car, she better call the cops" lol... it kind of made Christian look creepy to me... but other than that I thought they did an awesome job with the movie...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all so much for all the reviews and messages :-) You guys are the best!**_

_**Christian**_

"Come on, bro. What is wrong with you, do you want to lose today?" Elliot laughs and I stare at him. I have talked to Taylor about it, have had many sessions with Flynn that only circled around the same topic... hell I even asked Gail for advise, but Anastasia still refuses to talk to me. I could make her, order her to come to GEH as her boss, but that's not what I want.

"Elliot, I need your advise." The moment these words are out of my mouth Elliot drops the controller of the PlayStation as if he had burned himself and gapes at me.

"You are asking for my advise?" He repeats awed.

"Yes, shit, I don't know what to do anymore, Elliot. I fucked up, really, really fucked up."

"Okay, what happened?"

"Five weeks ago, I was in Georgia for business. I flew down with the jet, but there was an emergency with Taylor's daughter, so I sent him back with the jet a day early and took a commercial flight back to Seattle. There was only one other person with me in the first class. A young woman. She got scared when we hit some turbulences and I wanted to comfort her, but... fuck it was like we had this weird instant connection and ... we had sex."

"Way to go lil' bro!" Elliot laughs and I scowl at him.

"She was a virgin."

"No way, shit, was she ugly?"

"No, fuck no, Anastasia is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I don't know why she waited so long to get rid of her virginity. Anyway, it was mind blowing, but once I had tucked my dick back into my pants, I came to my senses, I mean shit, I didn't know anything about her other than her name and she didn't even know my name. I made some stupid remark about how she was going to kill any guy she fucks once she has a bit more experience and she tried to hide it, but that really hurt her. I felt like such an ass and we didn't talk after that. We landed soon after and I was so confused about the whole incident I just wanted to get out. I knew her name, so I knew it wouldn't be a problem to find her later, but ... she stopped and asked for my name."

"So, you told her your name and she turned out to be a gold digger?"

"No." I mutter and roll my eyes.

"For safety reasons I never give away my real name when I am traveling without security... I just give the first name that comes to mind and I ... I told her my name is Elliot Grey."

"What the fuck dude! If you want to fuck some random chick, good for you, but leave me out of it. Wait is she looking for me now?" He asks while giving me a dirty look.

"No, god damn it. I knew I couldn't just show up at her place anymore. I mean fuck, who does that, seduce a virgin and give her a fake name. So, I decided to let it go. I had to fight with myself not to track her down and just tell her the truth. Anyway, a week later I attended a meeting at the publishing house I have recently acquired and low and behold, she works there. To say she was less than happy to find out that I have lied to her would be an understatement."

"So what? Buy her some flowers, ask her out for dinner ... it's really not that hard bro, ya know?"

"Fuck yes, it is hard. She is the most stubborn woman on this planet and I fucked up even more. Usually, when I had my..."

"Your kinky sex slaves." Elliot says and I glare at him.

"Submissives, there is a difference between a submissive and a slave. Anyway, I let them sign a NDA. So, I went to her place, apologized and then asked her to sign it."

"Let me guess, that didn't go down smoothly." Elliot laughs and I already regret telling him.

"Yes, you could say that. She basically kicked me out and told me that she wasn't going to sign anything. I shouldn't have asked her to sign it to begin with, but all this normal stuff is fucking new to me."

"Well, did you enjoy your first vanilla encounter?" He asks amused, but I can see that he still worries about me after I came clean to my family three months ago.

"Yes, damn, she was great... but that's not the point, Elliot. Since then she refuses to talk to me. I have sent her emails, text messages, letters, flowers, chocolate... Christ, I've showed up at her place so often, her roommate threatened to call the cops if I don't leave her alone."

"Yeah, because seriously, you sound like a creep. Give the girl a break, bro."

"I can't, fuck, don't you think I have tried that? But I just can't get her out of my head. I think about her around the clock. Fuck, I haven't had one fucking nightmare in the last five weeks, because I only dream of her. I just need to talk to her, once we have talked she can move in here and..."

"Whoa, stop right there, bro." Elliot laughs and holds his hands up to stop me.

"What?"

"Fuck Christian, you can't just move her in with you. First comes the dating, once you two decide that you are exclusive there will be more dates and then you can ask her if she wants to move in with you."

"Why wait? I want her, I can make her want me, so isn't it best if we live together?" _Call me crazy, but to me that sounds like a good plan..._

"Look, Christian. You don't even know the girl. Take it slow. What if she turns out to be a pain in the ass... and sorry to say it, but you are not exactly easy either. I mean, with your phobia of being touched that will most likely end up being an issue and if you want her as girlfriend you need to give her some sort of explanation..."

"Sir?" We both look up when Taylor enters the games room.

"What?"

"Sawyer just called me, Miss Steele was in a car accident. She was taken to the Seattle Grace and..."

"Get the car, Taylor, now!" I snap and jump to my feet. I run towards the elevator and call Sawyer.

"What the fuck happened, Sawyer?" I hiss as soon as he takes the call.

"Some idiot ran a red light and crashed into the passenger side of Miss Steele's car, Sir."

"Is she injured?"

"She said her shoulder hurt and she had a little cut above her left eye brow, they took her to the hospital to take an x-ray of her shoulder, Sir."

"I'm on my way over there." I mutter and hang up. Fuck, this would never have happened if she would have just listened to me. Damn it, I need to take control of this situation and fast. First of all, from now on Sawyer is going to drive her...

I didn't even notice that Elliot followed me, until he jumps into the backseat of the car with me.

"Bro, it might not be the best idea to go to the hospital now..."

"Elliot, I know what I am doing." I snap and he sighs, but I don't care, I need to make sure that Anastasia is fine.

At the ER, I spot Sawyer and he tells me that Anastasia is in one of the rooms with her doctor. So, we all wait in the hallway and about 15 minutes later Ana walks out of room. She looks pale and has a small cut just above the eyebrow, but still she is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life.

She spots me and her eyes turn into angry little slits. "Oh my God, what is wrong with you, Christian? Has no-one ever told you that you are a stalker?" She says clearly not pleased to see me.

"I've heard about the accident and wanted to make sure that you are alright." I reply and she laughs bitterly.

"Oh really? Do you think I am stupid?" She asks and I blink surprised.

"Anastasia, please, I would never think something like that."

"Obviously you do, because otherwise you wouldn't sent me chocolate and flowers about three times a day in a pitiful effort to get me to sign that darn NDA. And now you show up here..." She stops and a fleeting look of panic crosses her face.

"How did you know that I am here?" She asks and eyes me suspiciously.

"I have someone who follows you to make sure that you are safe." I confess.

"Oh my God! Are you insane? I mean, do you suffer from any form of mental illness, because you certainly come across that way." She says deadpan and I get the urge to spank her right here, right now.

"No, I am not, Anastasia." I hiss through clenched teeth. _Christ, she is challenging_.

"Okay, whatever. Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Mr. Grey. I am going home now, I won't sign your shitty NDA and tomorrow I will find an attorney and get a restraining order against you, you are crazy. Have a good day." She huffs and storms out of the ER.

"Well, I would say don't plan on having her move in any time soon, bro." Elliot chuckles next to me and it takes all of my self-control not to punch him in the face. _Fuck, why does Anastasia have to be so damn difficult. _

"Just shut the fuck up, Elliot." I bark at him and storm out of the hospital only to stop dead in my tracks when I see Anastasia sitting on a bench looking sick.

"Go away." She says when she sees me, but her voice alarms me even more, because she sounds as if she is in a lot of pain.

"Please, Anastasia, I can't leave you here like this. Are you in pain, do you need to go back inside?" I ask and sit down next to her. She is just about answer when she doubles over and starts to throw up.

"Holy fuck, bro... oh fuck, I'm going to be sick." Elliot gasps, but I ignore him and pick Anastasia up immediately, because she just threw up blood... a lot of blood.

"It's going to be alright, Anastasia." I murmur while I run back into the ER.

"We need a doctor now, she was in a car accident and just threw up blood." I tell the first nurse I come across. It takes her all of two second to assess the situation and before I really understand what is happening Anastasia is taken from my arms and I am denied access to the room they have taken her in.

"Wait I need to be with her." I say to another nurse who is about to enter the room.

"Sir, you need to wait, the doctors are doing everything within their power to help your girlfriend." She says and leaves me standing outside the room feeling utterly helpless and out of control.

"Christian?" I turn around when I hear my mother's voice and for the first time in my life all I want is to be held by mother and before I can over think it and wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder... _it feels comforting._

"Christian, darling what is going on?" My mother ask gently as she engulfs me in her embrace.

"My... er... a friend of mine, she was in an accident. She was already released from the ER and just outside she started to vomit blood." I explain and manage to compose myself.

"Come, let's sit down, Christian. I know it probably looked scary to you, but it doesn't have to be something serious." My mother says, but I know her to well not to see the worried look on her face, though before I can say anything else Ana is rushed out of the room and down the corridor by nurses and doctors.

"Mom, what is happening, where are they taking her?"

"Christian, please, you have to calm down. They are taking her to OR. It looks like she needs to undergo surgery. Dr. Marten was with her, he is a very good surgeon, she is in good hands."

"Go with her, Mom. Please, you can go in there. Just stay with her, please." I beg and she sighs.

"Of course, I'll see if I can help. Come, I'll show you where you can wait, do you know how to contact her family?"

"Yes... I'll contact them, make sure they arrive as soon as possible... thank you, Mom." I murmur, while already looking through the emails on my phone to find Anastasia's background check. As long as I have something to do I can get through this without losing my sanity, I tell myself and first contact Taylor, so that Stephan will fly Charlie Tango to Montesano to collect Mr. Steele and next I have Andrea charter a jet to be ready and waiting at Hilton Head for Mrs. Adams in not more than two hours.

When everything is set I call Anastasia's father.

"Steele?"

"Mr. Steele, this is Christian Grey, I am a friend of your daughter Anastasia. I have to inform you that Anastasia was in a car accident about an hour ago, she is in surgery..."

"Surgery, how bad is it?" He asks fear evident in his voice.

"I'm not sure, I won't get any information on Anastasia's condition as I am not her next of kin."

"Of course... I ... I'll drive down to Seattle now, will you call me if you hear anything, I will need about three hours for the drive..."

"That won't be necessary, Sir. I'll have already sent my helicopter to pick you up in Montesano, you will be picked up at the Montesano High in about 45 minutes."

For a second there is silence and then I hear him clear his throat. "Thank you, Mr. Grey, I'll see you shortly." He says and I end the call to call her mother, who of course started to cry and in the end I had to talk to her husband who took charge of the situation and promised that they would arrive at Hilton Head in less than an hour.

Once I end that call too, I also leave a voice message for Miss Kavanagh who wasn't answering her phone and then there is nothing left to do.

"Bro?"

"You are still here?" I ask and take the coffee Elliot is holding out to me.

"Did you really think I would leave you here waiting for news alone? I can be a dick, but that would be shady, Christian. Now, how is the little lady doing?"

"She's in surgery. I've arranged for her parents to get here quickly... fuck Elliot, there was so much blood and she felt cold." I murmur and slump into one of the chairs in the waiting area.

"Hey, I know what you are thinking, bro. Snap out of it, she is not going to die."

"It's all my fucking fault, Elliot. If I had just told her my real name or went to her place the next day, she would have been mine by now and then she wouldn't have been in that fucking accident to begin with!"

"Do I need to call Flynn for you, bro? It's not your fucking fault, stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. She was on her way back home from work, even if she would have been your girlfriend by now, she would still been at the same spot at the same time."

"Maybe, but she would not have been in a fucking death trap piece of shit car!"

"Christian, I'm serious man, I'm going to call Flynn ASAP if you don't stop blaming yourself and I will prevent you from seeing the girl once she is out of surgery. She needs you to make her feel better now, not the other way around. If you start your self-loathing the second you see her, you are not helping her." Elliot says and I glare at him. Deep down I know that he is right, but I also know that if it wasn't for my own stupid decisions, Anastasia wouldn't be where she is now...

_**I have the next chapter almost ready, so I will be posting it Tuesday or Wednesday... and the Pinterest should be up around 3 pm CET...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So many of you are speculating if Ana is pregnant or not... to be honest, I was a little torn about it until this chapter, which is why I haven't addressed to the whole 'Christian didn't use a condom discussion' until now... so to clear things up, no there was no condom when they had sex on the plane, but Ana is not pregnant. The topic will be addressed in about three or four chapters... Oh and I was asked if this is going to be a long or short story... I would say it's going to be a short one about 20 chapters total which is why I am going to put my focus on this one for now and once it is finished I'll continue with Seduction and Broken II...**_

_**Ana**_

The first thing I notice when I slowly drift back into consciousness is the beeping of the heart monitor. My throat feels sore, my mouth is really dry and I'm cold. I try to remember what happened and slowly the memories of the accident come back, I guess this is my punishment for not mentioning to the doctor that my stomach was hurting. I just wanted to go home and go to bed. Eww, vomiting blood is disgusting...

"Darling, can you hear me?" I hear the gentle voice of her mother. Surely, this is a dream. I can't have been unconscious long enough for my mother to get here.

"Ana, darling. Please open your beautiful eyes for me." She says and I feel her stroke my face.

"Mom?" I croak and blink against the harsh light from the lamp on the ceiling.

"Oh Ana, you are awake... Ray look, our girl is awake." She says and my dad steps into my line of sight.

"Dad... I... how long was I asleep?"

"Nearly twelve hours, Annie. You've lost a lot of blood."

"How?" I ask and start to cough because my throat is so dry.

"Here darling, small sips." My mom says and puts a straw to my lips. Mmmh, water has never tastes as good as right in this moment.

"Thanks... what happened?"

"A major artery in your stomach was torn during the accident. We nearly lost you." My mother explains and wipes at her eyes to hide her tears.

"I'm fine mom, just tired." I try to reassure her.

"Can you stay awake a few minutes longer, the doctor wants to see you and there are two people out there who have waited the entire night for you to wake up."

"Who?"

"Kate and Christian. He is a very nice young man, Ana. He flew Ray in with his helicopter and sent a jet to get Bob and me here as fast as possible. We told him we would call him once you are awake, but he refused to leave. He really likes you, darling." She says and I close my eyes for a second.

_Great, now the creepy contract wielding stalker has won my parents over, I'm in hell!_

"He is complicated, Mom." I mutter and my mom laughs.

"All men are, sweetheart." She says and Ray huffs which makes me giggle.

"Ow! Laughing hurts." I wince and right then the doctor comes in and asks my parents to step outside for a moment. While he takes a look at the surgery wound on my stomach I keep my eyes closed, I'm sure it looks horrible, so I rather wait as long as I can until I have to see it.

After the doctor has left there is a knock at the door and none other than Christian steps in.

"You are really trying my patience, Grey. Do I have to call the hospital security now?" I mutter and the arrogant bastard smirks.

"I'm a huge benefactor of the hospital, they wouldn't dare to kick me out, Anastasia, but I'm glad to see that you are awake again, you really scared me."

"Well, you've seen me now, there is the door." I mutter and I can tell that he is getting pissed by my attitude.

"Why are you treating me like this, Anastasia?"

"Because I believe that you are a stalker and a control freak; and frankly neither of these traits is appealing to me. I had the misfortune to cross paths with someone like you before and I do not wish to repeat my past. So why don't you go and try your luck with a girl stupid enough to sign NDA's and do whatever else pleases you, because I am not that girl."

"You need to rest, I will be back in a couple of days when you are feeling better. If you need anything please call me." He says and places his card on the nightstand, but I ignore it. I really just want him out of my life.

Once he has left the room I sigh and try to fight the urge to call him back. He did look hurt by my coldness, but I know it is for my own good. I've seen and experienced first hand what happens if you get involved with a man who thinks he can get everything he wants by having people sign NDA's and wanting to control everything and everyone in his life. I need him to understand that he can't have me...

Five days later I am still in the hospital and the doctors want me to stay at least two more days. I am bored to death and even the Kindle Kate has given me as present can't distract me for long. I just want to leave the hospital and go home.

"Good morning, Miss Steele." One of the nurses says and she walks into the room.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good, still a little sore, but that's okay I guess."

"It sure is... I know it's not my place to say, but your boyfriend is a wonderful man. I mean he is so busy, but he still comes here every night to stay with you. You are lucky." She says and I frown.

"Umm... I don't have a boyfriend."

"What? Oh, but I thought... is Mr. Grey a friend of yours?" She asks and I groan.

_You have got to be kidding me! _"Wait, are you telling me that Christian Grey stops by every evening after I'm asleep and he stays all night?"

"Yes... I thought you knew, your mother told us that it is okay for him to stay with you." The nurse says and I force myself to smile.

"Yes, of course, I just wasn't aware that Christian was staying all night." I reply and the nurse puts my breakfast in front of me.

"Well, anyway, he seems to care about you a lot, you are lucky." She says and leaves the room. _Lucky, my ass!_

I reach for Christian's card which is still on the nightstand and dial his number. He answer at the second ring.

"Grey!" He snaps and I roll my eyes.

"Hi Christian. Care to explain to me why you hang around in my room while I am sleeping? Because that's creepy!" I snap back and for a moment there is silence on the over end of the line.

"I would prefer to talk about this in person, Anastasia."

"Fine." I reply and hang up. Not even three minutes later the door to my room opens and Christian strides in.

"Wait a second! You were still here?"

"I had breakfast with my mother, she works here as pediatrician." He explains and sits down in the chair next to my bed.

"Why do you stay in my room while I'm asleep?"

"Because I know you don't want to see me, but I'm incapable of leaving you alone."

"Because you still want me to sign your NDA?"

"No, fuck! I'm sorry I even asked you to sign it to begin with. Haven't you read any of the letters I've sent you?"

"Frankly, no I haven't." I reply and he runs both hands through his hair.

"Look, in my position I have to be careful, which is why my lawyers insists on having people I allow into my world sign NDA's, it's to protect my privacy. But I shouldn't have asked you either way and for that I am sorry. All I want is for you to give me a chance to show you the real me."

"Christian, I think I have a pretty good idea who the real you is and I'm not interested to be involved with someone like you."

"You make it sound as if I am a serial killer." I scoffs and I roll my eyes.

"I don't know about that, what I do know is that so far everything you have done was either creepy or stalker like, none of which makes me want to get to know you better. And having someone follow me? That is like control freakery gone mad, Christian. I've once known someone just like that and it's not a part of my past I like to re-visit. Ever since I've found out who you really are everything you do is like a giant red flag to me."

"Has someone hurt you? An ex-boyfriend?"

"No, I have never had a boyfriend. He was my mother's third husband. A rich guy who thought NDA's and money put him above the law. They were married for six month and it was nothing short of hell."

"Has he hurt you?" Christian asks and I sigh.

"There were days where my mother and I would meet in the bathroom in the morning and try to cover each others bruises with make up. We were both trapped in his world until Ray came to Texas to get us out of this hell."

"What's his name?"

"I can't tell you, back then I did sign an NDA."

"But you must have been underage back then, even if you did sign it, it is not legally binding."

"I was 16 and signed it in the presences of my mother, so it is legally binding. Anyway, if you have to see me each day, I would prefer it if you would just stop by during the day and not at night when I am asleep. Don't give me more reasons to question your mental health or I have to call an old friend of mine."

"To beat me up." He smirks.

"No, his name is John Flynn and he is a psychiatrist. Ray made sure I went to therapy after what happened in Texas and John was my shrink during my first college year, I stopped seeing a shrink after he moved from Portland to Seattle three years ago." I explain and Christian laughs.

"I'm sorry, it's just John is my shrink now." He explains.

"Maybe there is hope for you yet." I joke and he laughs.

"I would hope so, but more so I still hope that you will give me a chance to prove to you, that I am not a creep or stalker."

"But you are a control freak?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I like being in control, I need it. There have been times in my life, when I was a small child and later as a teenager, where I had no control at all and both times I ended up being scarred both mentally and physically. Since I have taken control of my own life, I know something like that will never happen to me again."

His last sentence sounds so familiar to me it's almost giving me chills, because after returning from Texas to live with Ray again that is exactly how I feel. I guess in a way I am a control freak too, because I'd rather have no friends or relationship than to even take the slightest risk of ending up with people like husband number three in my life. And before I can over think my decision I speak again.

"I still think that you went way over board with your stalker tendencies, but I guess by refusing to talk to you I didn't help the situation. So... how about you come back after work and we talk... oh and maybe you can bring me something to eat, the food here is really gross."

"What would you like?"

"How about mac and cheese?"

"Deal. I have a meeting in 15 minutes, so I need to leave, but I'll be back around six." He says and gets up.

"Christian wait" I call him back when he has reached the door.

"Thank you for flying my parents in that was very thoughtful of you... and I guess I also have to thank you for this room, because I'm sure my insurance does not pay for a private room."

"You're very welcome, Anastasia. I'll see you tonight." He says with a genuine smile and leaves my room.

I try to distract myself by reading and talking to my parents and Bob for the rest of the day, but I am surprised when shortly after my parents have left Elliot Grey stops by.

"Hey, I wasn't sure what you like, so I got you a little care package." He says with a grin and hands me a bag full of chocolate, chips, cookies and other stuff.

"Oh my god, you have just become my best friend." I grin and he sits down.

"Great, so maybe then you can help me with your best friend. Is she always such a little bitch?" He asks and my mouth drops open.

"Excuse me? I know that Kate can be difficult sometimes, but she is not a bitch."

"Maybe not to you, but she sure is to me. I've asked her on a date and she told me the only way for me to ever get her to go on a date with me would be if I was to drop my brother into an active volcano." He says frustrated and I can't help but giggle.

"Look Elliot, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you. Kate hates your brother with a passion, so I'm sure that's the reason why she won't go on a date with you. I will talk to her, it's stupid to blame you for something Christian has done."

"Well, I figured that much when she accused Christian of hiring someone to drive you off the road, just so he could win points with you for saving your life."

"Wow, she really said that to him?"

"Yup, right after she called him every name in the book and slapped him. Shit, she nearly got thrown out of the hospital, but Christian insisted for the security to leave her alone." He says and now I actually feel bad for Christian.

"I had no idea... look I'll talk to Kate, her behavior towards Christian was appalling... and I'm sure once she sees that herself she will also rethink her decision about going on a date with you."

"I hope so, because bitch or not, she is hot and I like a good challenge." He says with a big grin and I can't help but laugh.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" Christian says as he walks in.

"Getting advise on how to seduce the lovely Miss Kavanagh, gotta go and thanks Anastasia. Oh and please, give my brother a chance. If you can overlook the fact that he is ugly as fuck then he is a pretty decent guy." Elliot says and leaves.

"Your brother is quite entertaining." I chuckle and Christian puts a shopping bag on my nightstand.

"Most of the time he is giant oaf, but he has his moments." He says and starts to put two plates, two glasses, and two bowls on the small table in the corner.

"Can you sit at the table?" He asks and helps me to get out of bed when I nod.

"Thanks... wait did you cook?" I ask when he fills the plates with mac and cheese and chicken tenders.

"Anastasia, you are already in the hospital, believe me you don't want to try something I have cooked on top of that. My housekeeper prepared our meal. What would you like to drink? I'm sure you are not allowed to have alcohol, so I brought sparkling cider and water."

"Water is fine, I'm not allowed to have anything carbonated... Christian I want to apologize on Kate's behave. Elliot told me she accused you of being responsible for the accident and that she slapped you... I'm really sorry for the way she has treated you."

"She was scared and emotional. I was just the outlet she needed, believe me I understand these kind of emotions. There is no need to apologize. Eat up!"

"Mmmh, it's delicious. Your housekeeper is a great cook."

"I'll make sure to let her know you said that. So, you want to talk..." He says and I look at my hands for a second.

"Is there anything else you have done that I am not aware of?" I ask and he shifts in his chair.

"I've ran a background check on you. Just basic information... where you live, education... banking details, you know..."

I close my eyes and fight the urge to yell at him, does he know no boundaries?

"Christian, look I think we need to establish some sort of boundaries. How would you feel if I would come to your place and snoop through every drawer and closet?"

"Disrespected and appalled." He answers without missing a beat.

"Well, that's how I feel by being followed and having you run background checks on me. It makes you come across creepy, Christian. I mean have you acted like that with every girlfriend you had in the past?"

"I never had a girlfriend, Anastasia. I'm a very private person and until recently I've preferred to keep my sexual encounters with women on a none emotional basis. It's complicated to explain, but the women I was involved with, they knew that I wasn't emotionally available to them. I wasn't interested in any kind of traditional relationship... more so I didn't think I ever would be. That was until I've met you."

"Why me?" I ask and he smiles.

"I can't put it into words, there is something about you that makes it impossible for me to stay away from you. I know I have acted appalling and I am sorry if my behavior has scared you, that was never my intention. I fell back into established patterns when I asked you to sign the NDA and I shouldn't have done that. Still, I need you to understand that I never want to hurt you, just the opposite, Anastasia. I want to protect you and keep you safe."

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Christian... though I guess I should thank you for helping me outside the hospital... not telling the doctors at the ER about the pain in my stomach wasn't a wise move." I confess and his mouth presses into a hard line.

"You were already in pain when you were first admitted to the hospital? Why didn't you tell the doctors what was going on, Anastasia?"

"Because I just wanted to go home... I hate hospitals." I admit embarrassed and he closes his eyes... _pretty sure he is counting to ten._

"Anastasia you could have died! Do you even realize how close a call it was?"

"I know, please don't scold me, my parents have done enough of that already... my Dad even threatened to spank me." I murmur.

"Well, he should, you deserve it."

"Hey! I nearly died, that's like plenty of punishment. And I am too old for a spanking." I pout.

"Oh believe me, Anastasia you are never too old for a spanking to learn your lesson."

"Well, if that's how you see it, hop on!" I point to my knees. "Because you too have earned yourself a spanking." I say acting all serious and nearly die laughing from the horrified look on Christian's face.

"You are quiet challenging, Miss Steele. But, I like a good challenge." He smirks and I can't help but smile.

"It's good to see you smile, Anastasia. Though, I still have no idea where we stand." He says and I sigh.

"I really don't know. I have to admit though, that my behavior didn't help. All I can say in my defense is that the second you handed me the NDA I felt like the walls were closing in on me. Still, in a way I sparked your behavior by not listening to you, which doesn't mean that you didn't act like a creepy stalker, but I have to admit that on the rare occasions I've seen you were I wasn't mad as hell at you, you are a pretty decent guy... one who deserve a second chance."

"You won't regret it, Anastasia. I promise." He says and gives me the most dazzling smile. _Wow, I didn't think it was possible but he just became ten times more handsome than he already was... and I look like crap... life isn't fair._

"We'll see, Mr. Grey... oh and by the way... my friends call me Ana."...

* * *

><p><strong>I have a busy week ahead of me, so I won't be able to update until Friday or Saturday...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ana**_

"Dad, it's okay, I know you have to work. I'll be fine. Mom can stay two more days, Kate is going to stop by later and Christian is going to stop by after work, so we can have dinner together. And, I can call you every evening. I don't want you to lose jobs, because I'm in the hospital."

"Are you sure, Annie?" Ray asks and I sigh.

"Yes, Daddy, I am sure. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"I'll spend my life worrying about you, Annie. It's what parents do, you'll see yourself one day. But before I leave tell me what's the deal with you and Christian Grey." My Dad asks and I can't help but blush.

"I've met Christian on the flight back home from Georgia."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No... well maybe one day, but it's complicated."

"If he doesn't treat you right, you give me a call, Annie. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad. But you don't have to worry, after all I went through the Ray Steele '_How not to succumb to murderers, rapists and douche bags boot camp'._ You've taught me well, Daddy."

"I wish I had taught you earlier..."

"Dad, please. I don't want to talk about _**him.**_ It's in the past."

"I know darling, I'll call you once I'm back in Montesano."

"Good. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Annie." He says kisses my forehead and leaves.

I would have loved for my Dad to stay longer in Seattle, but I know he has to work and can't effort to lose jobs.

Around noon Kate stops by and I decide to talk to her about Christian.

"Kate, did you slap Christian and accuse him of being responsible for the accident?"

"Yes, I mean, who knows, maybe he had his hands in it."

"Kate! The other driver was drunk, it was an accident and Christian had nothing to do with it, please don't treat him like that. He has been really good to me since the accident. I mean he saved my life when he found me outside. He pays my hospital bills and he flew my parents in and pays the hotel for them. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that by you."

"Whoa, so now he has bought your sympathy?" She snaps and I sigh.

"No, he hasn't. You know I don't care about money. All I'm saying is that he has done a lot for me lately and for that I am thankful. He is not the monster you want to make out of him. Yes, he can be an ass, but he doesn't even deny it. Can't you just try to be polite in his presence."

"Absolutely not, Ana. He ruined my career, he is an asshole and I'm telling you there is something weird about him and I will get to the bottom of it. And if it takes all of my life, I'll make him regret how he has treated me!" She says and I'm taken aback by her tone. I've never heard her speak so full of hatred.

"Kate, I think you need to put what has happened behind you. Your career is not ruined... you still have your job and you'll go far, I know it. Just stop demonizing Christian... and maybe listen to his brother. Elliot really likes you, you should give him a chance."

"A chance to what? Hang out with him and his damned brother... urgh, I don't think so. Sorry Ana, I need to leave, I'm getting sick just thinking about Grey." She says and is out of the room before I can do anything.

Well, that didn't go down well. I get that Kate is pissed, but she is not going to achieve anything by holding a grudge against Christian... more so, I don't think that he deserves it.

I look up when the door opens again, but instead a girl with huge brown eyes and bleached blonde hair steps into the room.

"Hi, you are Ana right?"

"Um... yes and you are?"

"I'm Mia, Christian's and Elliot's younger sister. I thought I stop by an introduce myself."

"Oh, okay, I didn't know Christian had a sister, but it's so nice to meet you Mia."

"That's so typically, they didn't even mention me." She pouts while taking her jacket off.

"Oh, I've brought you some things. I've heard Christian talk to our mom, he is worried because you don't like the food here and according to him you can't afford to lose weight, so I made some black forest cupcakes and vanilla almond milk." She says and takes the cupcakes out of one of the bags she is carrying.

"Oh my God! They look delicious, Mia. You might need to stop me, because when it comes to cupcakes I'm like the cookie monster." I giggle and she laughs.

_**Christian**_

"Fuck! Welch, there has to be something. A marriage certificate anything... How can the name of Mrs. Adams third husband not show up in any public records?" I hiss in frustration.

Ever since Ana has told me about her mother's third husband I am livid. I want to find the guy and make him pay, but I can't even get his fucking name. It's frustrating.

"Sir, I'm sure that whoever Mrs. Adams third husband was; he must have paid a lot to make sure his name wouldn't show up in any relations to her or Miss Steele."

"Just fucking get the name, Welch. I don't care how you do it or how much it is going to cost me, I just want to know who that fucker is!" I end the call and stare out of the car window.

Only weeks ago I hated to go home after work, because there was nothing waiting for me at home except for more work. Now, that I know I get to see Ana after work, time can't pass by fast enough. I even had Sawyer deliver the meal Mrs. Jones prepared for Ana and I to Grey House, just so I don't have to go to Escala before I can finally see Ana.

I even called Ana's mother to ask her what Ana's favorite meals are. She has lost five pounds or more already and she is a tiny little thing as it is, so she can't afford to lose the weight. To my surprise Mrs. Adams told me that there really isn't much that Ana doesn't like and as long as she isn't upset, she will eat whatever is put in front of her.

So, I've asked Gail to cook something healthy, but with enough calories, so that Ana will quickly bounce back to her old weight.

When I finally reach Ana's hospital room, I feel like a love sick teenager. Fuck, I'm so freaking excited to see her, it feels alien to me. However, nothing could have prepared me for the sight I am welcomed with when I open the door.

Ana and my sister Mia are sitting on the bed, painting each other's toenails and both of them have some sort of facial mask on their face. By the color of it, it could be anything from mud to crap.

"Hi Christian, I have to say, I'm kind of mad at you! You didn't even mention to Ana that you have a sister. Good thing I decided to stop by and introduce myself. Urgh, can you imagine how boring it is to be in the hospital for days? But we had a lot of fun." Mia says and I can't help but smile.

"I'm sure you helped Ana to get over her boredom, Mia. Just out of curiosity, what on earth is that brown stuff on your face?"

"Oh, that's a chocolate mask, but we need to take it off now anyway. Come on, Ana."

Mia hops off the bed, but Ana has a hard time getting up, so I step in.

"Go ahead, Mia. I'll help Ana... wait here, Ana." I quickly gather the washbowl that is sitting on the windowsill and take it to the bathroom, where I fill it with warm water, gathering a washcloth, I walk back to Ana and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I can take it off, Christian..." She protests when I start to wash the mask off.

"I know, that you can, but I want to help you." I simply reply and continue until all of the sticky, brown mask is off.

"There, that's better." I mutter when her beautiful face is clean again.

"I like your sister, she is great."

"I know, I've started to speak because of her." I reply without thinking and Ana frowns.

"I was adopted at the age of four. A lot of bad things happened to me, while I was still living with my birth mother. I didn't speak for two years, after I was adopted. When my parents adopted Mia and brought her home, I was awed by her. She was so tiny and innocent... and one day when my mother had to leave the room for one minute, Mia started to cry. That's when I started to call for mother, because I was convinced something bad had happened to Mia."

"Wow, two years, that's a long time... but your adoptive parents, they've treated you right?"

"Yes, they have. The Grey's are wonderful parents... they have saved my life and helped me become the person I am today."

"And they kept up with all of his shit... especially during his teenage years, when he was a brawler in highschool." Mia says when she steps back into the room.

"And not to forget, they've kept up with all your hissy fits and temper tantrums, Mia." I reply slightly pissed, but Ana surprises me when she laughs.

"Sorry, it's just I love these little banters between siblings... I guess that's because I'm an only child." She muses.

"Didn't your parents want more children?" Mia asks.

"My biological father died when I was just a day old. When my Mom married Ray, they wanted to have one more child, but it wasn't meant to be. My mother lost four babies and after her last miscarriage they decided to stop trying. Ray wanted to adopt a child, but half way through the process they kind of drifted apart. They stayed together for a couple more years, but I guess that was just because of me." She says and looks a little sad.

"Do you want kids, Ana?" Mia asks.

"Yes, of course. When I was little and someone asked me what I wanted to be growing up, I used to say that I want to have ten kids and be the best mommy in the world."

"Ten children?" I asks alarmed and nearly choke on my own saliva.

"Relax, I was like four back then. Now, I would say that two or three kids are enough and first I want to work my way up to become an editor anyway."

"So, no kids for now?" I ask.

"No, after all if I wanted to be a mom now, I wouldn't have needed to take the morning after pill, after the first time we met." She says and my mouth drops open.

Fuck, I didn't use a condom. How could I act so careless? She could have ended up pregnant. I could have ended up having to deal with some nasty STD...

"Wait... you two? Oh my God is she one of those su..."

"NO!" My voice is so harsh it makes both Mia and Ana jump.

"Sorry, I just thought... anyway, can I visit you again tomorrow Ana?" Mia asks and when Ana nods, she quickly gathers her stuff and leaves.

"So, how about dinner, Miss Steele?"

"What was Mia about to say?" She asks instead and I know I have to tell her about my past, but it's too soon, if I tell her now that I used to whip and spank women for my own pleasure my second chance will be very short lived.

"Mia didn't like the kind of relationships I previously engaged in. I'm sure she was about to call you something inappropriate."

"Okay, well thanks for jumping to my defense... but um... well..." She stutters and I lift her chin with one finger.

"What is it, Ana?"

"Well, when I went to see my doctor to get the morning after pill, she insisted that I would get tested for all sorts of STD's. I have to repeat the test in six weeks, but I wouldn't have to go back for the second test if you happen to have a clean bill of health." She says clearly embarrassed.

"I'm clean, Ana. I will show you my latest results tomorrow."

"You don't have to, if you say that you are..."

"Ana, I'll show you my bill of health tomorrow. I feel very honored that you trust what I am telling you, but when it comes to your health you shouldn't trust anyone but your doctor. If a guy wants into your pants, he will tell you anything you want to hear to reach his goal."

"I'm pretty sure that you've just violated some sort of guy code, but I appreciate your honesty." She giggles and like yesterday I set up our dinner and help her to the table, but this time she is barely eating.

"Don't you like chicken potpie, Ana?"

"No, I do, it's delicious. It's just Mia brought me cupcakes."

"How many did you eat?" I ask amused and she blushes again. _Fuck, that blush does things to me._

"I don't know maybe 7 or 8." She says mortified and I have to laugh.

"You ate 8 cupcakes?"

"It's not my fault, they were seriously delicious and I have no control over myself when I see cupcakes."

"Sounds like you are seriously addicted, Miss Steele." I tease.

"Well, I don't smoke, I've never tried drugs and there was only one time where I was really drunk, so I can live with my secret cupcake addiction."

"Yes, I think that's not the worst addiction one can have. So, no more dinner for you tonight?"

"Please no, I am full." She says and pushes her plate away, while I finish my meal she remains silent and I notice that she is getting nervous.

"What is wrong, Ana?"

"I... I've talked to Kate today and... oh my god, this is going to make me the worst best friend ever, but I think you need to have an eye on her."

"Why?"

"Well, to say that she hates your guts would be putting it mildly and she wants to get back at you for what happened after the interview. If there is any kind of juicy dirt in your past she will find it and make it public." She says in a rush and looks as if she is about to cry.

"Ana, please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm mad... I mean, yes ratting her out to her dad was a shitty thing to do, but Kate is taking this way to far, she acts as if you have ruined her career."

"Actually, I did what I did to help your friend, Ana." I answer and she looks up.

"What?"

"Miss Kavanagh wants to become a respected journalist. Her father once told me that she wants to win the Pulitzer Prize one day... and I believe that she has it in her to get there, but not if she is ruining her career at the get go. It's very simple Ana, important people have PR people, and PR people like to network. That's how they know which reporters, newspapers or magazines can get an interview with their clients and which not. If Miss Kavanagh becomes known for asking inappropriate questions she won't get to do interviews with anyone important whether in the business world, with politicians or even someone in the entertainment business. She will end up writing made up stories or reading the entertainment news on television for the rest of her career. That's why I called her Dad to reign her in and that is why I kicked her out. Your friend is very headstrong, people like her need to learn lessons the hard way or they won't learn it at all. That she is now trying to get even with me just shows that she is lacking maturity and isn't ready to think about her own behavior first."

Ana looks deep in thoughts for a moment and slowly nods.

"I've never thought about it like that. I just took Kate's side immediately, but you are right... I just don't think Kate will see it like that. Well, at least not until it is too late."

"Ana, you can't change the way your friend is, she has to learn that lesson on her own. I'm sure things will work out for her and if not she can still make a good career by working or her father or even taking over his empire one day."

"You're right... do you want a cupcake for dessert, there is still one left."

"Don't you want to eat it?"

"Don't tempt me, but seriously you can have it, if I have anymore sugar today I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Well, if that's the case then I am not going to say no to one of Mia's cupcakes." I reply and stay a little longer before Ana gets really tired and sadly I know that it's my cue to leave...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, some of you might have noticed, I have changed Mia's hair color to bleached blonde. For some reason Rita Ora as Mia really grew on me, but that wig she was wearing for the movie was hideous, so whenever I am picturing Mia in my mind now she looks just like Rita Ora, blonde hair and all... <strong>_

_**The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Saturday, and I'm really looking forward to write it... all I'm going to say is 'girl drama - big time' **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just a quick story recommendation: If you haven't started to read it already, please check out Shades of Complication by Madison0705; it's a great story, especially if you like AU stories... **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey, all characters belong to E. L. James**_

_**Ana**_

Finally! After nine days in the hospital, I can finally go home. My mother had to fly back to Georgia yesterday, so Christian offered to pick me up and drive me home. I wanted to ask Kate when she stopped by yesterday, but we had another fight and she stormed out yet again. _God, I'm getting sick of her being a drama queen._

Glancing at the clock on my nightstand, I see that it is almost nine in the morning, so I slowly get dressed and put my hair into a simple, slightly messy braid. I look around once more to check that everything is packed and just when I'm sure that everything is in my bag Christian strides into the room. _Damn, he looks yummy!_

He is dressed in black jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt which is clinging to his muscular torso in a way that shouldn't even be legal. _Stop staring, Ana! _I inwardly scold myself and when I look up he is smirking at me.

"Like what you see, Miss Steele?"

"Maybe, come on, let's go, I can't wait to get out of here."

"Well, then sit." He says and it's only then that I notice the wheelchair next to him.

"But I can walk." I pout.

"I know, but you still have to take it easy, and it is hospital policy. Now be a good girl and sit." He points to the wheelchair again and with a sigh I sit down. Christian takes my bag and I have to stop myself from bouncing up and down like a three year old, I'm so excited to go home.

"Nice car." I grin when he stops in front of a white Audi convertible.

"You like it?" He asks and puts my bag in the trunk.

"Yes, it's great." I reply and he helps me to sit in the car.

After getting into the driver's seat he leans over to fasten the seatbelt for me and then looks at me for a moment.

"I'm glad you like the car. It's yours." He says and my mouth drops open.

"Christian... that... I can't accept it. It's way too expensive." I stutter.

"Believe me, Ana, I can afford it."

"But that's not the point, Christian. We hardly know each other, are you in the habit of buying cars for people you barely know?"

"Ana, you need a safe car, and I am sorry to say that, but you can't afford one yourself. I don't want you to spend what little money you have on a car that is not even safe to drive." He says and I don't know why but I get defensive.

"Christian, even with the savings I have, I can manage to afford a car... I really appreciate everything you have done for me, but I can't accept this car." I try to stand my ground and he sighs.

"Would you take the car on loan?"

"I can't."

"Why?" He asks irritated.

"Well, what if I bent it? I already have to my student loans to pay back; I couldn't afford to pay you back for this car."

"Anastasia, do you honestly think that I would expect you to give me the money, if you would bend the car?"

"Well, if it's on loan..." I squeak and he looks about ready to slam his head against the steering wheel.

"Look Ana, I make roughly 100k an hour. That means if I wanted to I could buy about 50 of these cars with what I make in just one fucking day. I don't care if you bent the fucking car or if you decide tomorrow that you want to drive a different car. Because if that's what you want, I'll take you to a car dealership and let you pick six more cars so you have one for each day of the week. So, do we really have to have this argument?"

"Yes... no... I don't know it just doesn't feel right. People will think that..."

"Stop it, Ana. I don't give a fuck what people think and you shouldn't either. You mean a lot to me and I need to know that you are safe. Knowing that you have a safe and reliable car is giving me peace of mind. So, can you just accept the car, because otherwise I'm really tempted to hire a driver for you." He says and I know I won't win this argument.

"You are so bossy... but I really like this car, so thank you." I lean over to kiss his cheek and he gives me a huge smile and pulls into traffic.

When we arrive at my place, Christian insists to carry my bag for me and I'm already exhausted from walking by the time we are outside my apartment.

I open the door and frown when I see some moving boxes by door.

"Kate, I'm home." I call out and I know that things are about to become ugly when she steps out of my bedroom carrying another box.

"What are you doing, Kate?" I ask and she drops the box right in front of me.

"Take your stuff and get the fuck out of my apartment!" She hisses and I just can't believe that this is happening.

"Kate, you can't be serious!" I gasp and she glares at me.

"The only reason why I asked you to move to Seattle with me was, because I thought we are friends and friends help each other. But, now that you've decided to become all cozy with this asshole over there, I don't think we are friends anymore."

"Oh my God, of course we are friends, Kate. You just need to see reason here. He didn't talk to your father to stick it to you; he was trying to help you..."

"Help me? Fuck, I don't need his help... and anyway, it's not like I can find a better roommate in the blink of an eye... maybe even one who is able to pay half of the rent and not just peanuts like you do. You've lived off of me all through college, I'm not going to pay almost the entire rent here too, just because your a social case who shouldn't even have gone to college in the first place." She says and that's it. If she wants to start with me like that, I think it's time to speak my mind too.

"Really, Kate? Yes, I've paid less rent, but let's be real here for a second. In four years of college you've never paid for any groceries, I did that. I also did all the cleaning, including your bedroom. I did all the laundry both mine and yours... you didn't even buy your own darn detergent, I had to buy that for you, too. And let's not forget the cooking... you don't even know how to use a can opener for crying out loud. On top of that you've asked me for favors left and right... _'Ana can you please take this to the post office for me' 'Ana my parents are coming over for dinner, can you please cook a nice meal for three... once it's ready please stay in your room or go out until they have left'."_

"You don't need a new roommate, what you need is freaking housekeeper... but oh wait, I don't think you find one stupid enough to do all what I have done for you in the last four years and pay part of the rent on top of that. You need a reality check, Kate!"

I'm so mad, I panting by the end of my little speech and Christian is staring at me open mouthed, but my attention is on Kate who is still glaring at me.

"Well, if I am such a horrible roommate and friend, then I guess you can't wait to get the hell out of here." She says picks one the boxes up and thrusts it into my arms. I drop it immediately and clutch my stomach, because one of the edges hit my scar.

"Ana. Fuck!" Christian exclaims and gently pushes my hands away. Kneeling in front of me he holds my dress up far enough to look at the scar on my belly and we both see that nothing has happened to it; he gets back to his feet and gets right in Kate's face.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? What the hell is the matter with you? Ana nearly fucking died ten days ago! She needs to rest and heal in piece and quiet! I'm telling you now, Miss Kavanagh. All I have done so far was to help you out, because I thought you were an intelligent young woman... but after what just happened, I will make sure that you will not come anywhere near Anastasia, until you've finally grown up. Your lack of maturity or even compassion is appalling."

And before Kate even has the chance to reply he has picked up my bag, scooped me up in his arms and is walking towards the door.

"I'll have someone collect Ana's belonging in about an hour." He says over his shoulder and before I know it, we are back in the car and it only really hits me then that I don't have a home anymore. _Shit, what am I going to do now?_

"I... I need to find a cheap hotel... or ..." I murmur, but Christian takes my phone away when I'm about to look for cheap hotels in the area.

"Ana, I want you to stay at my place. You need to rest... and a cheap hotel? That's not an option. My housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, can look after you while I am at work and I'm sure Mia will stop by to keep you company, too." He says and for some weird reason I feel tears burning in my eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asks alarmed and cups my face in his hands.

"It's just... I don't want to cause you so much trouble, Christian. You must be sick of me by now."

"Ana, I'm anything but sick of you. To be honest, I'm delighted to have you stay at my place. You can ask Elliot, I wanted you to move in with me as soon as I had your forgiveness. I'm not usually someone who likes to share space with anyone, but I'm telling you now, I wouldn't mind to have you live at my place permanently." He says and I stare at him wide eyed, which makes him laugh.

"We can discuss your future living arrangements once you are fully healed. If you decide living with me is not what you want or that it's too soon for you to move in with me permanently, then we will find a nice apartment for you. I happen to own several apartments all over Seattle, I'm sure there is one you'll like."

"You wanted me to move in with you... but you don't know me." I whisper shocked.

"I know how being in your presences makes me feel, Ana. That's all I need to know, to know that I want you in my life." He says and I think that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Before I can think about it, I lean forward and kiss him.

"Ana... you shouldn't... I won't be able to stop." He breathes against my lips.

"But I like kissing you." I pout and with a groan he pulls me even closer and kisses me senseless for the next five minutes.

"Now, can I take you home, Miss Steele, or do you want me to continue and risk that both of us will get arrested for having sex in a car in the middle of the day, because I'm two seconds away from taking you right here, right now." He says and I feel my face heat.

"Actually" I say while taking a deep breath. "I would prefer it if we could make it to a bed the next time we have sex, because I'll be damned if we have sex again and I still haven't seen you naked." I say, proud of myself that I got all of it out without stuttering or succumbing into a fit of schoolgirl giggling. Christian however throws his head back and starts to laugh.

"In that case I am pleased to inform you, that I have several beds at my apartment and I will make sure to walk around naked all day for your personal enjoyment." He says amused.

"Deal, let's go; now I really want to go to your place!"

At Christian's apartment I'm a little overwhelmed with the size of it alone.

"Come, I'll introduce you to Mrs. Jones." He says and I follow him to the kitchen, where a beautiful blonde in her late thirties is scribbling something onto a notepad.

"Gail, please meet Anastasia Steele. Ana this is Gail Jones, my housekeeper." He says and Mrs. Jones hurries around the kitchen island to greet me. I like her immediately and before I know it she has engaged me in a conversation about my favorite foods, what I like to drink and my dislikes when it comes to food.

"Ana?" I turn around when I hear Christian behind me and notice that he has changed into a three piece suit. _God, he is so hot!_

"Two members of my security team are on their way to gather your belongings. They will put your furniture into one of my storage units. I have also called Mia; she will stop by with some of her friends after lunchtime. I need to go to the office soon, but I want to show you something first." He says and holds his hand out for me. I take it and follow him until we are inside a bedroom.

"This is my bedroom; it's the only bedroom on this floor. I want you to stay here; I will sleep in one of the guestrooms upstairs."

"But... you could just stay here too." I murmur a little shy.

"No, I can't. I have been suffering from night terrors for as long as I remember. It would be too dangerous for us to share a bed at the moment. You still need to be very careful with your scar and I would never forgive myself, if I would hurt you in my sleep."

I want to ask him what his nightmares are about, but he seems to be in a hurry.

"I can stay in a guestroom, it's fine."

"No, I don't want you to run up and down the stairs several time a day. I have to leave now, if you need anything ask Gail for it or call me."

"Okay and thank you."

"You are very welcome, Anastasia." He says, kisses my forehead and leaves me in his bedroom. I decide to take a nap, because the all the drama with Kate has left me exhausted.

In the afternoon Mia has stopped by with her friends Amy and Lily. I really like Amy, she has studied art and history and has recently started to work in a local museum, which may sound boring, but I think it's really cool. Lily however is not really the kind of person I prefer to spend time with.

She has been bitchy and judgmental the entire afternoon. When she went on and on about these girls who have just moved into apartment next to hers, I wanted to strangle her. Apparently, they are lesbians and Lily believes they can be cured. For the first few minutes I thought that she was joking, but she seriously believes that homosexuality is a disease which can be cured.

Mia, Amy and I were horrified listening to her going on and on about it, until Mia had enough and somehow managed to change the subject.

"Mia, where is the powder room?" Amy asks and I almost cringe when Mia gets up to show Amy the powder room, because now I am alone with Lily. At first, I am relieved when Lily busies herself by looking through Mia's make up case, which is sitting on the coffee table in front of us, but then I realize that she is taking things out to put them into her purse. _Oh hell no, tell me this is not just happening. _

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"Getting new make up." She shrugs and puts a lipstick into her purse. At this point I have had enough and get up to take the make up case out of her reach.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" She protests.

"Do you do this often? Stealing from your friends?" I ask appalled.

"That's none of your business. Mia has rich parents and her brother is rich as fuck, she won't even know that I took those things and even if she does, she can just go and buy new stuff. No big deal."

"Yes, it is a big deal. Have you even listened to Mia this afternoon? She feels horrible because she still has to rely on her parents and brother for financial support. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Oh really, look at all the stuff, she doesn't need all of that... I mean it's not as if any amount of make up would help with that face of hers." She says and my mouth drops open.

"Holy fuck, is today the national worst friends ever day or what? Mia is absolutely gorgeous. You on the other hand are ugly, Lily, because all of that ugliness inside you makes you ugly on the outside too. People like you make me sick to my stomach; you are taking advantage of Mia because she is too sweet and kind to see what a terrible person you truly are. I want you to leave, now!" I'm so mad I get up and point to the elevator without taking my eyes off of her.

"Oh really? You can't kick me out; this is not your apartment. The only reason you are here is because you hope to get laid by Christian, but you can stop the wishful thinking now, because he is gay." She says and I can't help but laugh.

"Lily, you are delusional. I can assure, Christian is not gay... and before you ask, I know it first hand so to speak. And now leave, before I am going to ask one of the security guys to go through your purse!"

"You are lying! Christian would never even look a second time at a mousy little bookworm like you. I'm not leaving, you can't kick me out."

"But I can." Christian's very angry voice roars through the room and we both spin around to find him standing by the piano holding Mia in his arms who is silently sobbing against his chest, while Amy is standing next to them looking as shocked as I feel.

"I... she told me to take..."

Christian stops her by holding up one hand. "Don't you dare and lie to my face, Lily. I've never liked you, but trusted Mia when she told me that you are a good friend. Obviously it was a mistake on her part. Now, I want you to give back whatever you have stolen from Mia and then I want you to leave and never contact my sister again." He says in such a chilling tone that Lily hurriedly places the things she took on the table, before she makes a beeline to the elevator. Once she has stepped inside, I walk over to Mia and hug her.

"I'm sorry, but you are better off without her as a friend."

"I guess... thanks for defending me, Ana. Oh my god, I must look like a raccoon now." She sniffs.

"A very pretty raccoon." I say with a wink and Mia smiles a little.

"Mia do you and Amy want to stay for dinner?" Christian asks and Mia shakes her head.

"No, I don't feel like eating... I need some fresh air, but I'll stop by again tomorrow." She says and soon they leave, leaving Christian and I alone in the great room.

We have a delicious meal for dinner and talk for almost two hours, before I decide that it is time to go to bed. I take a shower, change into my pajamas and slip under the covers. _Mmmh, the pillow smells of Christian..._

I'm interrupted from sniffing the enticing scent of Christian's pillow when my phone rings. Looking at the caller ID I frown, because it is Kate.

"What do you want?" I answer.

"Hi, sorry for calling so late, but I was sure you would be in bed by now and we could talk without Grey listening." She says as if we didn't have had a major fallout just this morning.

"Kate, I don't think that I want to talk to you right now."

"Come on, Ana. I wasn't serious; it was all part of my plan." She says and I sit up in bed again.

"What plan?"

"Look, I told you there is something weird about Grey, but all of my research was fruitless. So, I came up with a plan, all I needed to do was gain access to his apartment. I didn't want to act friendly all of a sudden, so I thought, if he would witness me kicking you out, he would totally offer you to stay at his place... you are there right?"

"Yes." I murmur warily... _where is she going with this?_

"Perfect, listen as soon as he goes to work tomorrow, I want you to look around his apartment for anything that might look suspicious. There has to be something, I feel it in my guts." She says and right now I'm questioning her mental health.

"Kate, if what you have done today was just an act, then you are insane. Stop trying to demonize Christian. He is a good man. The reason you didn't find anything to use against him is because there isn't anything. I won't betray his trust in me by snooping through his apartment and honestly, Kate, you need to find a new best friend. I can't take this shit anymore. You need to grow up and realize that Christian was just trying to help you. He didn't want you to become known for asking inappropriate questions, that's why he called your dad. Because he didn't want you to ruin your chances of a being a respected journalist before you had even started your career... You know what, Kate, I'm tired. Don't call me until you've finally come to your senses." I hang up and try to fall asleep, but I'm too angry.

So, I get up and decide to make myself a tea, but to my surprise Christian is still in the living area working on his laptop.

"Can't sleep?" He asks when he sees me.

"Not really, Kate called me." I mutter and explain him what the conversation was about.

"Ana, at this point I don't know if Katherine is just insane or if she is so ignorant that she just can't see how appalling her behavior is, but I'm asking you to stay away from her for now. You need to relax and rest a lot in order to fully heal; and your so-called friend is not helping you with it."

"I know, honestly, I'm sick and tired of her drama. She needs to realize that she was wrong and just move on. Right now, I don't even want to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, that you had to go through this."

"It's not the first time I thought someone is my friend and it turned out I was wrong." I murmur sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not tonight. I'll go back to bed. Goodnight, Christian." I give him a quick kiss and walk back into the bedroom, where I fall sleep engulfed in the enticing scent of Christian Grey...


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Just a little rant, feel free to skip ahead...**_

_**Just to clear a few things up. First, Kate is not out of the story nor is she going to write an article about Ana and Christian... it's actually quite the opposite... after all Kate is one of my favorite characters, I just want to do something else with her then being Ana's friend and Elliot's love interest. She'll get her chance to redeem herself, just wait for it. **_

_**Second, I didn't just throw Amy and Lilly into the mix to fill the chapter... Amy is going to have an important role in this story when it comes to the subplot and Lilly... well I'm not sure if she will show up again, but her little appearance served a purpose... **_

_**Third, I didn't just have Kate go all bitchy on Ana, so Ana could end up in Christian's bed... she would have ended up there one way or the other... **_

_**Lastly, if you (a guest reviewer) want to tell me that I have no plot to my story and shouldn't write fan fiction, just log in and let's discuss this via pm... oh wait, I forgot, logging in would mean you had to use your name, and since I'm pretty sure that I know who you are, you wouldn't do that and prefer to hide behind guest reviews like a coward... that's really classy... my advise for what it's worth... just stop reading my fucking stories or grow some balls and log in!**_

_**Ana**_

I have been at Christian's for five days now and since today is Saturday, I have decided that Christian and I need to talk about us... and the fact that I know that he is watching me sleep each night.

When I leave his bedroom, I find Gail the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Gail. Is Christian still asleep?"

"No, Ana. Mr. Grey just returned from his morning run, he wanted to take a shower before breakfast."

"Okay, can I help you?" I ask and Gail smiles at me indulgently.

"Ana, you know that this is my job, you don't need to help me."

"I know, it's just... well I'm not used to having someone else who does things for me... it's a little weird." I try to explain myself.

"You'll get used to it. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and bacon with chocolate syrup, please." I reply and Gail makes herself busy in the kitchen, while I pour myself a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, Anastasia." I hear Christian's voice behind me.

"Good morning... I was looking for you." I answer and sit down next to him at the breakfast bar.

"Do you need something?"

"No... it's just. Did you know that I'm a little OCD when it comes to moving furniture around?"

"I had no idea, though I'm fairly certain that no furniture was moved around since you've been here." He says a little confused.

"Except for the chair in your bedroom, which is out of place each morning when I wake up. So... why are you watching me sleep?" I ask and bless him he blushes a little.

"I was sure you wouldn't notice. As you know, I'm suffering from night terrors and I find it relaxing and comforting to watch you sleep." He explains.

"You know, you could watch me sleep all night if we would just share your bedroom."

"Ana, I've told you, it's not an option, I don't want to hurt you in my sleep."

"Please?" I beg and flutter my lashes.

"You know, I'm finding it very difficult to say no to you when you look at me like that."

"Then don't. You won't hurt me, I just know it. Just one night, like a test run?"

"I'll think about it. Now, are you up for a little trip today?" He asks in a pretty transparent effort to change the subject.

"Yes, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Eat up; we will be leaving in an hour. Do you have a bikini?"

"Um... yes, but I'm not allowed to go for a swim for another three or four weeks." _Shit, I hope I didn't just ruin his surprise._

"That's fine, I was just asking because the weather is nice and we might have some time for a little sun bathing."

"Okay, can I dress casual or..."

"Casual will be fine, I thought we take your car, you didn't get the chance to drive it so far and I thought you could drive it today."

"Yes, that would be great, can we leave now?" I ask in childish delight and he shakes his head smiling.

"After breakfast, Ana." He says, so I dig into my pancakes and quickly change into my bikini, white denim shorts and a camisole. Slipping into my sandals, I quickly pull my hair into a high ponytail and return into the great room where Christian is waiting for me. He is dressed in white cargo shorts, a grey polo shirt and blue flip-flops. His hair is all messed up and he looks simply divine.

"Don't you think those shorts are a little too short?" He asks and stares at my exposed legs.

"No, I like them. So... where are we going?"

"I'm not going to tell, you have to wait."

"But how am I supposed to drive if you won't tell me where we are going?"

"I will drive now and you can drive us back home later." He says simply, but just hearing him refer to his apartment as home... as in _**our **_home does crazy things to me.

"I don't know what you are day dreaming about, Miss Steele... but judging from the goofy grin on your face it must be good." I hear Christian's voice and shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a moment. Let's go." I murmur a bit embarrassed and we head for the elevator.

Inside the elevator, I lean against the handrail and try to ignore the sizzling tension that is building between us as soon as the doors are closed.

"Ana, if you don't stop to bite your lip, I will stop this elevator and fuck you right here in about three seconds." Christian says and I release my lip immediately.

"Sorry." I mutter, only to realize, that I am not sorry... _hmm, I could just... _very deliberately I bite my bottom lip again.

"Fuck!" Christian mutters and pounces, pushing me against the wall his lips are on mine and when I gasp his tongue dips into my mouth.

My hands fist in his hair, but when he lifts my leg to wrap it around his hip, his weight shifts and presses against my belly, making me wince.

"Shit, Ana! Are you okay?" He asks and backs off immediately.

"Yes, I'm fine." I want to grab his shirt and pull him closer again, but he takes a step back.

"No, I've told you, I don't want to hurt you... and don't think I didn't notice that you've bitten your lip on purpose." He scolds mildly.

"But it worked." I grin and he rolls his eyes.

"Come; let's get out of this elevator, before I really start to lose all common sense." He mutters when the elevator stops at the garage. He takes my hand and leads me to my car.

"Can I get a hint?" I ask when he starts the engine.

"No." Is his only reply and I pout. I love surprises, but at the same time it's driving me insane not to know what is going on.

After 35 minutes, he parks the car at the marina and leads me to a huge catamaran.

"I thought we could use the good weather and go sailing. That's my boat, The Grace." He says proudly and even though I know that he is stinking rich, I'm shocked. This boat looks expensive, like really, really over the top expensive.

"Your boat?" I ask just to be sure and he nods.

"It's one of a kind, designed and built by GEH." He explains.

"But I thought your shipyard only builds cargo ships." I murmur.

"I see you've done your research. And yes, that's what we usually do, but I'm the owner, so I can let them built whatever I want. Actually, we are in the talks over having a sideline of boats like The Grace." He says and helps me on board, where we meet Mac, who takes care of the boat for Christian.

I watch them get the boat ready, while sitting on deck, sipping water from the bottle Christian has given me, before he has started to help Mac.

Watching Christian sail was a nice change. He looked so young and carefree... just a normal 28 year old guy enjoying a day off. Well, a stinking rich 28 year old on a boat normal people could only dream of, but still...

For lunch, we've made a stop at Bainbridge Island and now we are taking a walk at the beach, but all I can think of is where whatever it is between Christian and I, is going.

"Christian, can we sit for a moment?" I ask and he nods.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" He muses and I nod. _Come on, Ana, it's now or never!_

"Can I ask you something?" I get out and he nods.

"You've said that you weren't emotionally available in your previous relationships... but with me that changed. What did you mean by that?"

"Look Ana, I never saw myself in any kind of serious relationship. I never wanted to get married and even the thought of having kids gave me nightmares. However, since I've met you things have changed. I enjoy spending time with you, I want people to see us together and for them to know that you are mine. I don't think that I'm doing a good job at explaining myself... bottom-line is that for you I am emotionally available, only for you."

"So you want a relationship with me?" I ask needing him to say it out loud.

"Yes, I want you as my girlfriend, Ana." I look at him and he looks so sincere. I know that at some point I have to tell him about my time in Texas. Being with Christian means that I would re-enter a world I never wanted to be a part of again... but if that's what I have to do to be with, then I'll re-enter that world gladly.

"I think, I would love to be your girlfriend." I finally reply and his eyes widen.

"You... really?"

"Yes." I simply reply, but suddenly he looks panicked. "What's wrong, Christian?"

"Nothing... it's just there are things you don't know about me, things I'm not ready to share just yet. One thing though you need to know is that you can't touch my chest or back."

"I have scars... cigarette burns, from the time before I was adopted. That time has left me not just with night terrors, but also with a phobia of being touched. I know it must seem weird to you and if you don't want to..."

"No! I... I mean, I can live it, for now anyway. I just... was it your birth mother? Did she burn you?" I ask close to tears.

"No, it was her pimp; she was too high or scared to do anything about it. She was never abusive, at least not that I remember... her pimp... well, that's another story." He says and pulls me closer so I am sitting between his legs.

"You make me forget." He whispers into my hair and I look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Just everything, in your presence I don't feel the need to play a role. I can just be me; it's nice not having to act a certain way to fit in."

"I like you, just the way you are." I whisper and caress his cheek. He leans into my touch and closes his eyes.

"Move in with me, permanently." He whispers.

"Okay." I answer and his eyes snap open.

"Okay... you want to move in with me? Just like that?"

"Well, you happen to be a very busy man and soon I have to return to work too. I want to spend as much time as possible with you, so I guess moving in with you is the best way to make sure we can see each other every day."

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me, Miss Steele." He says and gives me the most dazzling smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Grey. And you know what makes me happy?" I ask and he shakes his head. "That from now on, I can do this whenever I want." I pull his face closer and kiss him gently.

"Hmm... yes, I like that too." He murmurs against my lips and kisses me again.

Later that day we are back at Escala and after dinner he has to work, while I watch some TV and go to bed an hour later to read on my Kindle, but I'm surprise when Christian walks in around ten wearing only pajama bottoms.

"Hey handsome." I grin and put my Kindle on the nightstand.

"I thought about your wish of having me sleep here, with you. I'll give it a try, but if anything happens then we have to have separate bedrooms, Ana. No argument." He says and looks tense.

"Okay, agreed." I shuffle to the left side of the bed to make room for him.

"Do you want me to set an alarm for you?" I ask because I know that he is meeting his mother for brunch tomorrow.

"No, I'll never sleep in. I don't need an alarm. Can you lie on your side?" He asks and I nod and turn on my side, facing away from him, because I'm sure he wants me to lie like this, so I won't accidentally touch his back or chest. I feel him get into the bed behind me and then he pulls me against his chest.

"Well, that has many possibilities." He murmurs and I can feel his erection poking my backside.

"Why don't you put this to good use." I reply and grind against him.

"Ana... I don't want to hurt you... behave." He groans.

"But I don't want to behave... and I'm sure you can think of something where we won't put any pressure on my belly." I coax him and here him mutter something that sounds like _Lord give me strength _under his breath.

"Please." I beg and turn around to look at him.

"Ana, I'm sure your doctors wouldn't approve and..."

"But they are not here" I reply and boldly start to stroke his rock hard erection over the thin layer of his pajamas.

"Fuck... damn it, Ana... you could seduce a fucking saint just with that fucking pout of yours." He grumbles and slowly makes me turn on my back.

"No underwear, Miss Steele. I like that very much." He mutters approvingly when he removes my nightgown and even though I'm not really comfortable with being naked, I can't even start to feel embarrassed seeing the way he is looking at my naked body with admiration.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Ana... and all mine." He says and leans down to kiss my belly and down south while his hands are firmly attached to my breasts teasing my nipples and kneading the sensitive flesh.

When he starts to kiss the insides of my thighs, I feel goose bumps spread all over my body and it feels like heat is coursing through my entire body only to concentrate deep down in my belly.

"Your scent is enticing, Anastasia. I can smell how aroused you are... and I happen to remember that you taste delicious too." He murmurs against my sex and I shiver.

"Don't move, baby, I don't want you to hurt yourself. If you move around I'll stop, understand?"

"Yes." I breathe and moan when his tongue traces the outlines of my sex. I want to move, lift my hips to meet his tongue, but I can't, too afraid that he will stop, so I claw the sheets with both hands and just enjoy what he is doing.

"Christian... ohhh... I'm going to come." I pant when he continue to suck on my clit.

"I know, baby... let go."

"Nooo! I want you inside me... please." I beg and watch him as he kneels between my legs.

"You are sure you want this? We can wait until you feel better."

"I'm feeling good now, I swear." I whine and he leans over me to reach the nightstand. Taking a condom from the drawer he takes his pajama bottoms off and I know that I'm staring open mouthed. Holy fuck, _that_ was inside me... wow.

"Turn on your side, baby." He orders after he has put the condom on and I comply immediately and feel him mirroring my position right behind me.

"Lift your leg a little... yes like that." He says and I feel him guide the head of his erection to my entrance.

"Are you really sure about this, Ana?" He asks again.

"Oh my God, just fuck me!" I mutter in frustration and he laughs.

"As you wish, Miss Steele... though this time, I'm going to make love to you." He says and achingly slowly, he enters me, making me feel every inch of him until he is buried deep inside of me.

"Fuck, you are so tight, baby... oh fuck, so good." He groans and slowly moves in and out of me.

I want to move with him, but with his arm wrapped around my middle, he is making sure that I won't move and so all I can do is to helplessly surrender to the multitude of feelings growing stronger and stronger deep inside of me until I explode into million pieces.

"Welcome back, baby." Christian grins when I finally manage to take my surroundings in again. I'm on my back in the bed and Christian is leaning over me looking all sexy and satisfied.

"That was amazing." I whisper and I know, I'm blushing.

"Yeah, I thought so too." He says and kisses the tip of my nose. "Tired?" He asks then because I'm having a really hard time to keep my eyes open.

"Uh-huh." I murmur and he helps me to roll to my side and pulls me close to him under the covers.

"Sleep, baby."

"Thank you for today, Christian. It was one of the best days of my life." I whisper through a yawn.

"For me too." And I think I can hear him whisper something after that, but I drift off into a deep sleep before I can comprehend his word...

_**Don't forget to check the Pinterest... I'm going to update again around Thursday or Friday...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ana**_

I wake up and something isn't right. It's too bright outside for an early morning. One quick glance at the clock on the nightstand shows me that I am right. It's after ten in the morning. I can't help the smile on my face, because next to me Christian is still sleeping peacefully. We've slept for at least 10 hours and he didn't have a nightmare!

Since I've been here, I have heard him play the piano every night and when I asked Gail about it, she told me that since she's been working for Christian he has never slept through an entire night. Either she heard him scream in the middle of the night or she has heard him play the piano at some point during the night. That really worried me. I mean, if he can't sleep for more than three or four hours each night and still works the crazy hours he does... that's like a heart attack waiting to happen. He needs to be well rested and maybe not sleeping alone is just what he needs for his nightmares to stay away.

I continue to look at him and have to fight the urge to touch him, because I'm afraid he will wake up and I want him to sleep some more. That plan however is rudely interrupted when I hear the voice of Taylor and Christian's mom coming from the hallway.

_Oh shit, Christian was supposed to meet his mom for brunch! _

Careful not to disturb him, I slip out of bed and quickly put my robe on before I leave the bedroom, only to find Taylor and Dr. Trevelyan in the hallway.

"Good Morning, Dr. Trevelyan... morning Taylor... Christian is still asleep..."

"What? Is he ill? Christian never sleeps in." His mother says and I can't help but giggle.

"That's what he told me too, last night when I asked him if I should set the alarm so he wouldn't be late for your brunch... anyway if you give me five minutes I'll wake him up." I offer and Taylor leads her back to great room, while I go back into the bedroom and climb onto the bed.

I reach out and gently push the hair that has fallen in his face back.

"Christian wake up." I whisper and kiss his lips. His eyes start to flutter and a slow sexy smile plays around his lips.

"You are up early, baby... "He smiles and I giggle.

"No, you've over slept, Mr. Grey."

"Not possible." He says and looks at the alarm. "Fuck! It's half past ten, Ana!" He exclaims and jumps out of the bed.

"You don't need to call your mom, she is already here." I chuckle and when he runs around the room to find his phone.

"She's here?"

"Yup, waiting for you in the great room, sleeping beauty." I grin and he shakes his head amused.

"I have no idea what are you are doing to me, baby, but please don't stop. Now, I have to get ready. Do you want to join my mother and me for brunch?"

"I don't know, your mom wanted to spend some time with you." I point out.

"She will be delighted to see me with my girlfriend. Come on, get ready." He says and heads into the bathroom. I wait until he leaves the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready. Once I'm dressed, I join them in the kitchen where Gail is preparing brunch.

"There she is." Christian says and Grace beams at me.

"Anastasia, how are you feeling, dear?"

"A lot better, Dr. Trevelyan. I hope that I can return to work next week."

"Or not." We both hear Christian mutter under his breath.

"Christian! It is important for Anastasia's healing process to return to her usual schedule" Grace says.

"She can, but I was thinking maybe in a month or so." He says and I stare at him.

"Christian, I'm fine... if it was up to me I would go back to work tomorrow." I reply and I can almost see the alarm bells ringing in his head.

"Ana, you've been in a very serious car accident, you nearly fucking died and you need to take things slow. I will talk to your doctor and make sure that he won't allow you back to work for at least two more weeks!"

"Christian, why don't you discuss this later. And please, be reasonable. Her doctor won't allow her to return to work too early. I have known Dr. Bowers for a long time now and you can trust his judgment, Christian."

"Mom, please. Would you allow her to return to work not even a month after the accident?"

"Depending on her healing progress, yes. Now, let's talk about something else. Have you been able to find an apartment, Anastasia?" Christian's mom asks me.

"Actually, Christian has asked me to move in with him and I've agreed." I reply and the look on her face tells me that she doesn't like the idea.

"Anastasia dear, would you mind to give me a couple of minutes with my son alone?" She asks maybe a tad to sweet and I nod and leave the kitchen.

Because I don't want to go back into the bedroom, I decide to head into the library. Inside I'm surprised when I find a beautiful white desk and leather chair in the middle of the library. I was in here just the other day and this desk wasn't in here. I take a closer look, it's beautiful and it looks antique, but still, I have no idea why it is here.

"You've found your surprise." I hear Christian behind me and turn around.

"Surprise?"

"Well, I am fully aware that I can't ask you to quit your job and stay home all day, so I thought you need your own study. I thought you would like to have your study here in the library."

"Christian... you didn't have to do that. I..."

"Ana, please I don't want to argue with you. Maybe you don't need a study now, but you won't always be an assistant at work. One day you'll be an editor and then you will need your own study."

"I know... I just don't want you to spend more money on me. I mean, you flew my parents in, paid for their hotel stay, then you bought me a car and ..."

"And I will continue to spend to money on you, Ana. Look, I've worked very hard to be where I am today. I am very rich and I want to give you everything you need or desire."

"But all I want is you, Christian. I don't care about your money."

"I know, Ana and I love the fact that you don't care if I'm a billionaire or just an average Joe... but with that being said. I want to spoil you, Ana. I want you to have the best of everything."

I stare at him for a moment. Trying to find a way to make him see that I don't need any of this, but I know I can't make him understand without telling him about my time in Texas and I'm just not ready to that. So, I have no choice but to let it go for now.

"Okay, but please, no more gifts, Christian. It makes me feel bad, because I have nothing to give you in return."

He cups my face and smiles at me. "You do give me something in return, Ana. Something priceless. You've given me yourself and you have no idea how much that means to me. Now, let's have brunch."

"Oh my gosh. Is your mom still waiting in the kitchen? She will..."

"I've asked my mother to leave, because I don't want to fight with her." He says and I frown.

"My mother believes that we are making a mistake by living together so soon. And she fears that... she ..."

"She is afraid that I am a gold digger." I finish the sentence for him.

"Yes... but she will come around. She is just worried about me, Ana. This has nothing to do with you. Please, don't be upset about it. My siblings already adore you and so will my parents once they get to know you better."

"It's okay; I guess most people will think that about me. I better start to get used to it now. Come, I'm hungry and then I want to go back to bed with you."

"I assume there is no sleeping involved?" He asks with a smirk.

"You are one clever guy, Mr. Grey." I grin and so we head back into the kitchen to have brunch.

_**2 weeks later - still Ana**_

"Are you sure about this, Ana? Even if your doctor says you are good to go back to work, I can talk to HR at Grey Publishing, they'll let you stay home another week." Christian says as I am pulling up in my car outside of Grey House to drop him off at work.

"Christian, I am pretty sure that you've bribed my doctor to let him make me stay home a week longer than I expected. I really want to work. I'm feeling great; please don't worry so much, I'll be fine."

"Okay... thought I ask." He mutters with a pout and I smile.

"Now Mr. Grey, after you have seen me drive today, am I allowed to drive myself to work?" I ask a little frustrated... I mean he gave me this car for Pete's sake, he has sat in this car with me driving several times and now he is worried that it is too much for me to handle...

"If you must, yes. Sawyer is driving right behind you and Ryan will pick your car up at GP after lunchtime. I'll pick you up around six pm." He says and I suppress the urge to sigh.

"Fine. Now, get your butt out off my car, I need get to work." I mutter with a wink and he kisses me.

"Text me at least once every hour or I'll start to worry and have Sawyer come in to check on you."

"Christian, your control freakery is getting out of hand." I laugh exasperated and he shrugs with a smile.

"I just want to make sure that my beautiful girlfriend is safe, healthy and happy. Bye." He kisses me again and leaves the car. I watch him walk towards the entrance and when he's inside the building, I pull into traffic and drive the short distance to GP.

To say that I am happy to go back to work would be an understatement. There is only so much time I can spend doing nothing before I am bored out of my mind. Christian has tried to distract me a lot, usually by taking me out for meals or sex, but he also has to work a lot, and I don't want to keep him from his work.

When I'm finally at my desk, I see a beautiful arrangement of wildflowers in a wicker basket sitting on my desk.

"They've arrived for you earlier. There is a card. Courtney will be in later today, she has a doctor's appointment." Claire, who has followed me to my desk, explains.

"Oh... okay." I murmur and read the card, which of course, is from Christian.

_I hope you will have a wonderful first day back at work! C._

"The way you are smiling right now, I'm sure these are from a guy." Claire says.

"Yes, they are from my boyfriend. Listen, can we catch up later, Claire. I've moved in with my boyfriend and I need to go up to HR to give them my new address."

"Sure, maybe we can grab a bite to eat together." She says and I smile at her before quickly making my way to Elizabeth Morgan, the head of HR.

"Miss Steele, I'm glad to see that you are back. I trust that you are well again?"

"Yes, thank you, Miss Morgan. I just wanted to give you my new address."

"You moved?"

"Yes. I live at 1920 4th Avenue now."

"That's Escala right?" She asks and looks at me strangely. Surely because she knows my income and the prices for an apartment at Escala.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, make sure to always look your best when you leave your apartment. The owner of Grey Publishing himself lives at Escala too."

"I know. So... I have to return to my desk now. Have a good day, Miss Morgan."

"You too, Miss Steele. Oh wait... you haven't given me your apartment number." She calls me back.

"It's the penthouse." I murmur and see her widen while her mouth drops open.

"The P-penthouse? But isn't that where Mr. Grey lives?" She stutters.

"Yes, Christian... um... Mr. Grey, he is my boyfriend."

"But I thought... sorry... it's okay. Well, I'm glad you are back, Miss Steele." She says dismissing me and I make a quick call to Christian to thank him for the flowers and let him know that Elizabeth Morgan knows about us. He doesn't seem to mind, so I continue to work.

Around lunchtime, I wish I had stayed home. Everyone at the office knows that I am Christian's girlfriend and I feel like everyone is talking behind my back or staring at me. Of course, that had me distracted enough to forget to check my phone or text Christian, so he had Sawyer check on me, which put me even more in the center of attention.

When it's finally time to leave, I almost flee the office and slump into the backseat of the waiting SUV.

"What's wrong Ana? Are you in pain? Do you want me to call your doctor or my mom?" Christian asks worried and I sigh.

"No, I'm fine. Just a shitty day at work. Remember when you told me it doesn't matter if Elizabeth knows about us? She told someone and this someone told someone else; by lunchtime, everyone was staring at me or talking behind my back. I think I'm going to look for a different job, Christian. From now on all I'm going to be to my colleagues is the owner's girlfriend."

"Ana, it doesn't matter what they think... but there is something I need to talk about with you, maybe after dinner?"

"Yes, I need a long shower and a huge glass of wine before I am able to talk about anything."

"Can I join you under the shower, Miss Steele?" He asks with a boyish grin.

"That was the idea all along, Mr. Grey." I answer and lean my head against his shoulder.

After dinner, we sit down on one of the sofas in the living area and Christian takes my hand.

"My parents want to stop by tomorrow evening to have dinner with us, is that okay with you?" He asks.

His parents still believe that I'm having so sort of superior motive to date their son and I could really do without seeing them in a long time, but they are his parents. I want them to like me and in order to get there; I have to spend time with them.

"Of course, you don't have to ask me if your parents can join us for dinner, Christian. Is there something else you else you want to talk about?"

"Yes, I was thinking, buying GP seemed to be the right decision at the time, but now I'm not so sure anymore, if I really want to expand this part of GEH. However, selling GP in today's economy would be a huge mistake and most likely the end of GP. That's why I was thinking, how about in a year's time, I will give you Grey Publishing as a gift." He says and I can't believe what I am hearing.

"Christian... you can't just give me a publishing house... that's crazy." I squeak.

"Why? You want to be an editor, Anastasia. As the owner of the company, you can take any job within the company you want." He points out.

"But I want to deserve to get the position, not just take it. And more so, I know nothing about business. What if I ruin GP in no time?" I ask completely freaked out, I mean he can't be serious.

"Ana, just think about it. Everything you don't know by now, you can still learn and I will be there to help you whenever you need it." He says as if it was this easy.

"Christian look... your offer, it's very generous... no it's more than generous, but it is not what I want. I have never dreamt about owning a company. My dream is to be an editor one day and then I want to find this one special book. You know the kind of book that you can't put down, no matter if you love or hate it. And maybe, just maybe I want to write a book myself one day. But even more so, I couldn't take so much responsibility. If I do a bad job now, I only lose my own job, but if I do a bad job as the owner of a company, everyone who works for me will lose his job, and that's a responsibility I'm not willing to take. I admire you for being able to live with all the responsibilities you have every day, but I couldn't do it." I stare at him, willing him to understand this.

"Maybe this is just too soon for you and I am not going to sell GP any time soon. So, how about we have this conversation again in a year or two. You are only 22, maybe you feel different about this in two or three years. So, let's forget about this conversation for now, what would you like to do this evening?" He says and I blush.

"I see, anything specific you have in mind... the bed... the piano or maybe a spot in the apartment we haven't christened yet?" He asks amused and I blush an even deeper shade of red. Damn it, for the last two weeks I have been having this fantasy, but I just can't get it out, because I'm afraid Christian will think that I am weird.

"You know, baby... if you blush like that I'm getting really intrigued to find out what is going on in this pretty head of yours." He says and I take a deep breath. _I can do this!_

"I've been having this fantasy for the last two weeks and you can totally say no or tell me that I am weird... but um... I would like it if you would blindfold me and then tie me to the bed... and then you can do to me whatever you like... sexually." I finally manage to get out and when I look up at Christian he is staring at me, completely stone faced.

I don't know if he is shocked or horrified or... I don't know. I didn't think it was that unusual of a fantasy for him to react like that, but it is making me feel really uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry... it was just a little fantasy... let's just forget I ever mentioned it." I murmur and finally he snaps out of it.

"No, I'm sorry. You took me by surprise." He says and leans forward so our noses are almost touching. "So, Miss Steele... you want me to blindfold you?" He asks and I nod. "And tie you to the bed?" I nod again. "Both arms and legs, spread eagle?"

"Yes." I whisper all breathy.

"And then I can do to you whatever I want? Card blanche?" He asks and now I can see the excitement in his yes.

"Yes." I whisper again and he kisses me.

"Go to the bedroom. I'll be right there with you, baby." He says and gets up. I frown when he walks upstairs, but make my way to our bedroom and wait for him.

I decide to use the time to change into something a little more enticing than the old t-shirt and sweatpants I am wearing right now. In the end, I pick a black lace bra and matching panties.

Returning to the bedroom I wait for Christian... and wait... and wait. After almost twenty minutes I put my bathrobe on and decide to look for him. My first stop is his study, because I thought maybe he got an important phone call, but he isn't there. When I can't find him anywhere downstairs, I remember that he went upstairs and decided to look there for him.

I've only been up there once or twice; I know there are three guest rooms and a storage room, which was locked the last time I was up here. This time however, the door is slightly ajar and I can see light coming from the room. _Why is he in a storage room... and this long?_

Opening the door, I clutch my mouth with both hands, to stop myself from screaming in shock. It feels like I have just entered a completely different world. All the walls are blood red. Whips, belts, flogger and paddles are lined up on the walls. There is a bed, a Chesterfield couch, a whipping bench and a table. On the ceiling is a grid with chains hanging from it and I am sure that the huge chest of drawers in the corner is holding even more torture objects.

But what shocks me the most is Christian. He is standing at the chest of drawers holding rope in one hand and a thick cane in the other.

I take a step back and nearly trip, which catches his attention and looks at me.

"A- Ana ... I ... let me explain." He stutters shocked.

"No, stay away from me. You are sick!" And with that, I turn around and run from the room. I need to get out of here... fast!

_**Did I mention before that I love cliffhangers? ;-) But as most of you know, drama and cliffhangers also make me write faster, so the new chapter will be up either tomorrow or Monday... We will find out why Christian left the lifestyle, how his family found out and we even get a tiny glimpse into Ana's time in Texas... **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Trigger warning: This chapter contains mentioning of both physical and emotional abuse, so for those of you who do not want to read something like that I would recommend not to read this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey; all characters belong to EL James.**_

_**Christian**_

Leaving Ana downstairs I slowly make my way up the stairs to the playroom. I haven't been in here for over five months now... I just couldn't. I was too afraid just being inside the playroom would somehow trigger the monster in me or bring back the memories of the last time I was in here.

Christ, when Ana asked me to tie her up it was a shock. It's a pretty common fantasy, but with my past it momentarily took me aback. Still, I would love to play a little and since Ana brought it up... _why not. _

In front of the door I stop and stare at the closed door for a moment. _It's not a room or what others have tried to make you believe that defines you, Christian. You define who you are. Nothing that happened is your fault... it's just a room. _Mia's words come back to my mind and with those words in my head I open the door.

The first I notice is the strong scent of citrus cleaner, leather and wood. I don't think I've noticed the scent before. Maybe, I was too busy creating the scenes in my mind to notice it before.

I sit down on the Chesterfield couch and look around, trying to figure out why this room was so important to me, but I just can't see it anymore. This room has to go. It's been long overdue... especially now that I've found Ana; I want no part of my old life jeopardizing my new life with Ana.

I get up and collect some of the red bondage rope from a hook by the door. It's the softest rope I have in here... maybe I should ask Gail to buy some silk scarves, I don't want to leave marks on Ana's beautiful skin, but for tonight the rope has to do. I collect a sleeping mask as a blindfold and on my way over to the chest of drawers, where I have a peacock feather tickler, my gaze drifts to the rack with the canes.

Automatically, I step closer and take my favorite cane. Fuck, it's heavy. Did I really use this to punish my subs with? It seems unreal now. Even more so that I would actually enjoy it. But I did... now even the thought of using anything like this ever again makes me feel sick.

I'm just about to put the cane back in its place when I hear a noise by the door. I turn to look and my world stops. Fuck, it's Ana...

"A- Ana ... I ... let me explain." I stutter shocked.

"No, stay away from me! You are sick!" She gasps in horror and turns around to run from the playroom.

_Fuck! She is running... she won't even let me explain... no she can't leave me._

Dropping everything in my hands I run after her and see her hurrying down the stairs.

"Ana please, wait! Let me explain." I call after her and when she looks over her shoulder, probably to see how close I have gotten, she trips. I jump down at least four steps at once, nearly lose my balance, but manage to grab her arms before she falls and pull her close to me.

"No let go... let go... you are just like him... I don't want to be here..." She sobs hysterically and tries to get out of my embrace.

Fuck, in this moment I realize, that this isn't really about me. Somehow seeing me in the playroom with that fucking cane must have triggered something within Ana. Most likely memories from the time with her mother's third husband.

"Ana please... I was never planning to take the cane with me... I should have gotten rid of everything months ago, but I couldn't even bear to set foot into the room. I've left this part of my life behind me and I should have told you... but I was too scared that you would run, Ana. You are the best thing that has happened to me since the Grey's adopted me... and there haven't been many good things in my life... I just couldn't risk to lose you. But I would never hurt you... I would kill myself before I would ever hurt you... please Ana... don't run." I stop when I realize that I am rambling and look at Ana.

She still has tears running down her face, but her sobbing has stopped and she is staring at me.

"You didn't want to hit me with the cane?" She asks with a shaky voice.

"No... God, Ana. I would never do that to you... please believe me."

"I... I don't know... I..." She stutters and I know I need to do something to make her believe me.

"Taylor!" I call out and he is by the stairs within 20 seconds.

"Sir?"

"Taylor, go to the playroom. I want all the whips, belts, canes, straps and all the other shit gone within the next 10 minutes." I order and he nods and heads upstairs.

"I'll get rid of the room too. I promise you, Ana. You never have to be afraid of me." I try again.

"He hit my mother and me with canes... I don't ever want to go through that again." She cries softly and I hug her tighter. Fuck, I'm going to find that bastard and kill him myself.

"Your mother's third husband?" I ask and when she nods I pick her up and sit down on the sofa in the great room with her in my lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask and she just stares out of the window her gaze completely empty. I'm starting to think that she isn't going to say anything when she starts.

"At first, I liked him. He was nice. I didn't like to move away from Ray, but I didn't want to be separated from my mother either. After the first month he put this board in his study. I didn't know what it was at first. Turns out it was a list with punishable misdemeanors. Both my mother and I thought he was joking... but that was just the beginning. He would always add new things to the list, then he would make either one of us come into his study and get one of the canes for him..." She whispers and shudders. _Fuck, this is torture to listen to. _

"One night he ordered me in his study... he had added not finishing everything on one's plate to the list. He told me since I had broken this rule since the first day I lived in his house he would have to make my punishment extra severe. He made me take a really thick bamboo cane and I had to take it outside. There were rain barrels outside and I had to put the cane into one of them. He said it would have to stay in there for 24 hours. This way the cane would be more flexible and he could hit me harder with it." She stops again and I want to tell her that she doesn't have to continue, but I know that it can be healing to get it all out for once.

"My mother was begging him not to do this to me... she ... she offered to take the punishment for me. He agreed, but only if she was willing to take double the amount of strikes I would have been given. She wanted to protect me, so she agreed. But it wasn't good enough for him. He made me watch... and ... and I wasn't allowed to cry or he would add ten more strikes... my mom told me everything would be fine... but her skin cracked after only two strikes and he wouldn't stop until he ... til he..."

Suddenly Ana jumps up and reaches the kitchen just in time to empty her stomach in the sink. I hold her hair up in a makeshift ponytail and rub her back until the dry hives have stopped. I guide her to the breakfast bar and hand her a bottle of water one she is sitting.

"Better?" I ask and she nods.

"Ana, is he in prison?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"What is his name?"

"No... I ... I can't ... please don't make me... I..." She panics and I grab her shoulders.

"Ana... breathe, please... breathe. It's okay. I won't ask you for his name again. Breathe... yes that's right, baby." I try to calm her and she slowly relaxes.

"Do you want to lie down for a moment?"

"No... maybe... I don't know."

"Come, you need to rest, Ana." I carry her into the bedroom and help her to change into one of my t-shirts.

"Do you want me to lie down with you or would you prefer it if I sleep upstairs?"

"Please don't leave me alone." She whispers panicked, so I get into bed behind her and hold her close.

Once Ana is fast asleep, I quietly leave the bedroom and make my way to the security office where Taylor is sitting at his desk.

"Is everything gone?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, I want the playroom gone by Wednesday at latest."

"On it, Sir." He says and I leave the security office and head into my study where I make a phone call.

"Steele?"

"Mr. Steele, this is Christian Grey."

"Mr. Grey, is Annie alright?" He asks immediately.

"Yes, she is fine. I'm calling because I need your help. Can you give me the name of Mrs. Adams third husband?"

There is silence on the line for the longest time and I know this is not good.

"Leave it be." Is all Mr. Steele finally replies.

"Sir, with all due respect, but I can't. Ana has just shared a tiny piece of what has happened to her with me and I just can't leave it be. How is it that this fucker is not locked away in a jail cell?"

"That would be because the son of a bitch paid his way out of everything. He made Annie and Carla look like two crazy women. It was hard enough to get them out of his so called home. The only thing you achieve by digging into that part of Annie's past is to bring him back into her life."

"I can protect her." I reply and he snorts.

"Maybe, but I'm not prepared to take that risk. It took Annie years of therapy to get over it and even with all that therapy she is not able to say his name. I know that you care a great deal about my daughter, so take my advice and just leave it be. She will cut you off if you push the topic."

"Fuck, I just can't leave it be. That bastard hurt her... scarred her emotionally and he is somewhere out there, possibly doing the very same thing to another woman."

"No he won't. I made sure of it. Smug bastard had a charming face, that's why women fell for him so easily. I only had one chance to get my hands on him and I took that chance. He isn't such a pretty boy anymore."

"What have you done?"

"You don't need to know that, Mr. Grey. Anyway, I can't help you with that and please don't ask Annie's mother. It will only upset her. She refused therapy. Neither of them wanted to touch the money. Annie had no choice, because she wasn't 21 at the time and it was my decision how to use it."

"Money?"

"He tried to pay for their silence. At first I wasn't having it, but they were both traumatized, so in the end I accepted the money for them, just to make him go away for good and sign the god damn divorce papers. Carla used it to get settled in Georgia and help Bob built his company. Annie however, she never touched it. She says it is blood money. She even refuses to have the account in her name, it's still in mine."

"I see... so it's late, I don't want to keep you up, Mr. Steele. Thank you for talking to me."

"Anytime." He says and I hang up. Next I call Welch so he can find out what the money is all about. Then I leave a message for Andrea to tell her that I won't be coming into the office tomorrow and for her to call GP and tell them that Ana isn't coming in either.

I need to tell Ana about my past and it's nothing that I would want to discuss hurriedly during breakfast and before my parents arrive for dinner tomorrow evening. If I have to tell her about my fucked up past and what happened to make me see the truth, I need time.

After quickly answering some emails, I go back to bed, hoping and praying that this isn't going to be the last time I get to hold Ana in my arms at night.

The next morning I am up before Ana and decide to let her sleep a little longer. When I leave the bathroom I find Ana running around the bedroom trying to get ready.

"Oh my God, Christian! Why didn't you wake me up, I'm going to be late for work." She complains.

"No you won't. I had Andrea call GP; they know that you aren't coming in today."

"What? Why would you do that? I just returned to work yesterday, I'm going to get fired!" She snaps clearly pissed and I sit down on the bed and pull her in my arms.

"Ana, I can assure you that you won't get fired, but we need to talk. I need to tell you about my past and it's not something I can do in a matter of minutes."

"I'm not sure I want to know." She whispers.

"I know, but I don't want this to come between us, Ana. Once you know everything you can decide if you want to stay or not. You've seen the room upstairs and I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"Okay, can I take a shower first?"

"Of course, I'll be in the kitchen. We have breakfast and then we can talk."

For the first time in my life, I couldn't wait for a meal to be over. The silence between Ana and I was pure torture and at this point I just want to get it over with. There is no point in postponing this conversation and Ana has a right to know the truth. So, we sit down in the great room and I start.

"Growing up, I never felt worthy of my family. In some ways I still feel that I am responsible for the death of my birth mother. I couldn't protect her and logically I can understand now that it wasn't my responsibility to protect or safe her, but still... these thoughts haunted me through all of my childhood and most of my adult life. In addition with my phobia of being touched, I always felt like a misfit. In school as well as at home. In my teenage years I started to fight at school. It was the only way to get rid of the aggression and frustration I felt inside. Of course, my parents were less than pleased with me at the time. Especially after I was kicked out of several schools. That is why they made me do the backyard for a family friend when I was 15."

I stop and think about a way to tell her about Elena. I want to explain this right, but at this point I can't even explain to myself why I fell for her lies.

"The friend's name was Elena. She was in her early thirties back then and married to a man who only saw her as arm candy. Anyway, she seduced me, but not into having a regular affaire. She made me become her submissive."

"Her what?" Ana asks confused and I smile about her innocents.

"Submissive... have you ever heard of BDSM?" I ask.

"I think so, but not in any depth."

"Okay, so a submissive or sub is a person who willingly surrenders him or herself to another person sexually and often times in many other aspects of their lives."

"Why?"

"Above all because they enjoy it, but also because it takes away the need to make decisions for themselves among other things. I guess each person has their own reasons. In my case I believed that I wasn't fit to take control of my own life, so I let Elena make those decisions for me. She gave me rules, made me work hard for school; she stopped my secret drinking habit and made me treat my parents with respect. In return I was allowed to fuck her. However, if I didn't follow her rules, she was quick to dish out punishments."

"She punished you?" Ana asks clearly horrified and I wish that this was already the worst part of my story.

"Yes, she had a room similar to the room you saw upstairs. I won't go into details of what those punishments entailed, but it got pretty ugly sometimes."

"Why didn't you tell your parents... I... I don't understand."

"Ana, look... I've told you that I was an out of control teenager and Elena she was a good friend of my mother. She took advantage of what my mother had shared with her about me. She played on my insecurities and made me believe that this is what I deserve. More so, she made me believe that it is the only way for me to be with someone. At the time I believed her... I thought she was helping me."

"How did it end?"

"After six years I didn't want to be the submissive anymore... so I became a Dominant myself." I stop to let her digest this piece of information and she just stares at me.

"How... how old were the woman you did this with?" She asks clearly scared to hear my answer.

"They were all over 21, I had very clear rules. I have never engaged into any sort of sexual relationship with someone under the age of consent, Ana. Every sub that I had knew what she was getting herself into. They were all established in the lifestyle and signed the contract knowing what was involved."

"Contract?"

"Yes, with each sub I had, I had a contract clearly stating what we would and wouldn't do. It was all consensual. In someway I knew all along that what Elena did to me was wrong, which is why I was so adamant about not engaging with a sub under the age of 21. I wouldn't even train a newbie submissive, because it never appealed to me or even felt wrong..."

"And this woman, Elena... she just let you go?"

"Until five months ago, I considered her my friend. I was a silent partner in her business and she even helped me to find new subs from time to time. Now, I know that she was only controlling me... I was her puppet even when I thought I had long moved on from being her submissive." I explain and can't help the bitter sound of my voice.

"But you are no longer in the lifestyle?"

"No, about seven months ago I've started to get bored with the lifestyle. It was always the same... and every sub blurred into being the same as the one before. Elena was trying to get me to take on a new sub, but I wasn't having it. I thought she understood my point, but in reality she was afraid of me leaving the lifestyle and moving on with a normal relationship. So, she contacted a former sub of mine." I explain and stop, trying to control my breathing. _Fuck, even thinking about that night is like a never-ending nightmare. _

Ana seems to sense my unease and takes my hand in hers. "What happened?"

"The sub... her name was Leila. I ended the contract with her, because she wanted more and I wasn't up for more at the time. Anyway, Elena knew that I had sent Gail and Taylor away for the weekend. I had worked long at Grey House and when I came home around ten... fuck, it was like stepping into a nightmare. There were drops of blood and chunks of hair leading up to the playroom. I heard some whimpering coming from the playroom... when I got inside... fuck..."

"Christian you don't have to tell me." Ana offers, but I know I have to get it out now. Otherwise she won't understand why I would never in my life go back to the lifestyle.

"No, it's fine. Inside were Leila and another girl... she had beaten her and was just about to strangle her... at first I didn't even recognize her. Leila had cut chunks of hair off her head, her clothes were ripped and her face was a bloody mess..."

"Was she a sub too?" Ana asks and I shake my head.

"It was Mia." I reply and have to fight the urge to vomit when pictures of that horrible night flood my mind.

"Mia... but why?"

"Leila had issues with her mental health. Elena had made her believe that I wanted her back and that she was supposed to wait here for me. What no one knew was that Mia had decided to come back home from Paris as a surprise for Elliot's birthday. She knew that my parents were out of town and she didn't want Elliot to see her until his party, so she decided to surprise me first. When she came into the apartment, Leila saw her and thought Mia was my new sub. Leila snapped and attacked Mia... she tortured her for hours until I arrived... when Leila saw me she ran and got hit by a car just a two blocks away from here... she died before the paramedics arrived. I didn't find out until a day later. I didn't want to leave Mia alone in the hospital... I was certain she wouldn't want to see me anymore once she was awake again, but she surprised me..."

"How?"

"The hospital called the police... Mia told them right away that she got attacked on the street while taking a short cut through a back alley and that she somehow managed to get to Escala... it was sheer luck that the security cameras weren't working that night or else they would have caught on to her lie immediately. I didn't understand why she would lie to protect me... but to her it was never in question to mention the playroom, Leila or anything that could have affected me."

"She's your sister; she didn't want to see you getting exposed to the media." Ana offers and I shake my head.

"She shouldn't have cared about me, it was my fault Ana. If it wasn't for me and that fucked up lifestyle, none of that would have happened to her. When our parents and Elliot arrived I couldn't lie to their faces. So, I told them the truth, expecting them to disown me, but they didn't. Fuck, my mother wanted to kill Elena with her bare hands... at the time I still wanted to protect her... she had me so caught up in her lies. It wasn't until Elliot pointed out to me that Leila must have gotten the code for the elevator from someone. And it had me thinking, apart from my family, Gail and Taylor no one other than Elena had the code. That's when I confronted her."

"What happened when you confronted her?"

"At first she lied and when I wasn't having it, she finally admitted to giving Leila the elevator code. In that moment I was so fucking angry, I told her that I would cut all ties to her, that my family knew about what she had done to me and that she was on her own now. And that's when she showed me her true colors. She started to yell at me, how she had made me that I would be nothing without her and that no one would ever love me. Saying that was her one mistake, because I knew she was lying. For the first time in my life I knew that my family truly loves me. Why else would Mia lie to protect me, why would my parents still talk to me and my brother wanted to kill Elena himself. For the first time in my life I was ready to accept their love and I was not willing to let Elena take that away from me. So, I just left her screaming and fuming like a demon and never looked back. She left the Seattle the next day, probably scared of what my parents would do to her."

"Where is she now?"

"She is in prison in Bangkok."

"How?"

"From what Taylor and my Dad could find out, she found herself a toyboy and he asked her to take a Buddha sculpture for his mom back to the states. Too bad that she was searched at the airport and they found five pounds of cocaine inside the sculpture." I reply and can't help the smirk on my face. _Karma really is a bitch._

"And since then you've left the lifestyle?"

"Yes, it just made me realize what Elena took from me over the years and after seeing my sister like that... I could never ever take a woman in that room again or use a cane, whip or whatever on her without seeing the pictures of Mia badly beaten and tortured in my mind. It's not what I want or need anymore. All I want now is to have a normal relationship with you, Ana. All these little things like going to the movies, playing cards or just talk for hours, I never had that before and more so, I never thought I could have that. But now I know that I can. I don't feel the need to control every aspect of your life... well the rational part of me doesn't want to." I add with a wink and Ana smiles.

"You are not that controlling... well... at least it doesn't bother me much whenever you are, because I know it comes from a good place... believe me otherwise I wouldn't be here anymore." She says.

"So... you are not leaving me?"

"Can I ask you something, before I answer that question?"

"Of course." _Please don't leave me._

"Why were you holding that cane when I came to look where you are and why do you still have that room anyway?" She asks still uncertain, but after what she has been through I can't blame her.

"I wasn't in there since that night. I just couldn't, but at the same time I felt it was important for me to keep the room, so that I could go in there and face my fears once I'm ready. Sometimes I wanted to go in there in just destroy the room myself... but in the end I never went back in there. Yesterday, when you told me about your fantasy I was taken aback for a second. Not because it's an unusual fantasy, but because I never expected it from you... still I liked the idea. All I wanted to get was some rope, a sleeping mask and a feather tickler. Then I saw the canes and grabbed one just to understand how I ever felt that hitting someone with a cane was okay, as long as it happened between consenting adults. It just seems so wrong to me now... I was about to put it back when you came into the room. Please Ana, you have to believe me... I would have never betrayed your trust in me like that. The thought of hurting you, it's abhorrent to me."

I stare at her, willing her to understand this one thing. She can't leave me, not because of a lifestyle I have left behind.

"I want to believe you, Christian. I really do... but it's not that easy for me. But I don't want to leave you either. I know it's unfair for me to ask, because I'm still keeping a part of my past from you, but promise me that there are no more secrets... I want to trust you, plan my future with you and I can't do that if you are only feeding me bits and pieces of information whenever I happen to stumble upon something."

"Elena made me believe that I am a sadist and for a long while I picked my subs so they would look like my birth mother. I know better now... many joint sessions with my family and Flynn finally made me see the truth... but that really is all, Ana. No more secrets. This is me... in all my glorious shades of fucked upness."

She leans forward to stroke my cheek and I can't help but lean into her touch.

"You are not fucked up, Christian."

"Ana..."

"No, listen to me. You've been through so much in your life and still you are here... look at everything you have achieved... you've never given up... and that's all that truly counts. If anything you are a survivor... you've been dealt with a shit hand of cards and you turned it into something good. And if you tell me that this lifestyle is in your past, then I can live with it. All I need to know is that you don't need it now... because I want to give you all that you need, but that is the one thing I can't give you."

"I need you, Ana. Just you."

"Then we can work through everything else. I'm not going to give up on you, Christian. So, to answer your question. No, I'm not leaving you."

"Oh thank God" I mutter and pull her in my arms to kiss her.

"Thank you, Ana. You have no idea what this means to me."

"You are very welcome... and I want to promise you something... I want to tell you about my past... everything that happened with husband number three... I'm just not ready; can you give me a little more time?"

"Yes, I don't want to pressure you, Ana. You can tell me when you are ready. You know, I just want to protect and it's not easy to do that if I don't know from what or whom I have to protect you."

"I know. Come... let's do something normal." She says suddenly and gets up.

"What do you want to do?"

"How about we take a walk in a park and have a picnic?" She asks with a smile.

"You know what? That sounds like a great plan!"

_**The link for the pinterest board is www dot pinterest dot com / sfanfiction / the - mile - high - club / **_

_**Just remove the spaces and it should work...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ana  
><strong>_

"Are you kidding me? You've lived in Seattle for all of your life and you've never been to Alki Beach Park?" I ask Christian in disbelieve.

"Almost my entire life. I was born in Detroit and the Grey's moved here with Elliot and I when I was five."

"And they never took you to this park?"

"No, I can honestly say that me being here is a first, Miss Steele." He says.

"Well, then you've missed out on a lot. This is without a doubt my favorite place in Seattle."

"I see, and I thought your favorite place in Seattle is wherever I am." He says with the most adorable pout.

I wrap my arms around his hips and smile up at him. "Nope, but this is my favorite place in the whole wide world."

"I can live with that... do you want to have our picnic here or do you want to go down to the beach?"

"I would like to go to the beach, but it depends if you like dogs or not, because there are usually lots of dogs."

"The beach it is... Elliot and I always wanted to have a dog, but our Dad was worried we wouldn't take proper care of it or lose interest. Actually, I believe he just doesn't like dogs at all."

"You could always get one now." I offer, but he shakes his head.

"You know my busy schedule, Ana. Leaving it to Mrs. Jones to take care of it wouldn't be fair." He says, but I make a mental note to visit some animal shelters in the near future. Maybe, I can get him a dog for Christmas. After all my schedule is not half as busy as his, so I could walk the dog too and take care of it whenever Christian doesn't have the time. Though I need to talk to Gail first, if she is afraid of dogs or worse allergic we can't have a dog at the penthouse.

"I know what you are thinking about, Ana." Christian interrupts my thoughts.

"No, you don't." I grin.

"Yes, I do. You are thinking about buying a dog."

"Oh look, over there, that's the perfect spot for our picnic." I try to distract him and skip ahead to the spot at the beach I've just found.

Christian follows me and two minutes later we sit down on a blanket and I unpack the picnic basket.

"Ana, you don't have to buy me a dog." He starts again.

"I know that I don't have to, but you have to see it like this. There are so many dogs and other animals in shelters; maybe one of them is just waiting for you to pick him up. It's a good cause and I can help you to take care of it... and I was going to talk to Gail about it first. If she is allergic or afraid of dogs then it won't work anyway." I reply and frown when I see that Christian is grinning at me like a loon.

"What?" I ask and he keeps smiling

"Nothing." He says and grins even brighter when I hand him the sandwich I made for him while talking.

"Stop it. Why are you grinning like that?"

"I just like it how much attention you pay."

"Huh?"

"My sandwich... chicken breast with mustard and a tiny bit of mayonnaise, no tomato, red onions and red bell pepper."

"You've forgot the two slices of pickles." I grin back.

"See, you know me better than I know myself."

"When it comes to your eating habits maybe... but let's see what is my favorite sandwich?"

"That's easy, because I was horrified the first time I saw you eat it. Your favorite sandwich is apple butter, peanut butter, green apple and hot sauce." He says and shudders.

"Hey, it's delicious and you haven't even tried it, so maybe you like it too."

"Baby, I would do almost everything for you, but I won't ever try this sticky mess of nastiness!" He says and it makes me laugh.

"Okay, whatever... oh I thought how about I cook tonight?"

"You don't have to, Ana."

"I know, but I miss cooking. We could stop at a supermarket on our way home and buy all the ingredients for a nice meal." It's true that I have missed to cook, but I also want to show Christian's parents that I'm just a normal girl. So, maybe if they see that I like normal things like cooking they won't think that I'm a gold-digger... or maybe that's just wishful thinking.

We are just about to leave the park when my Dad calls and I talk to him while Christian folds the blanket and puts everything back into picnic basket.

"Something important?" Christian asks after I have finished the phone call.

"Do you have to work next weekend?"

"I can re-arrange my schedule, why?"

"Well, every August there is this summer fest in Montesano. It's at Lake Silvia, there is a fishing contest, live music and huge bonfire and my Dad wanted to know if we would like to join him."

"Fishing contest? Do you think your Dad would mind if I ask Elliot to join us?"

"You enjoy fishing?"

"Yes, so what do you think?"

"Sure, maybe I could ask Mia to join us too. She can keep me company while you guys are fishing."

"Deal, say we leave early Saturday morning and return late Sunday evening. I'll have Andrea book a hotel for us."

"Why? We can stay at my Dad's place. He doesn't mind if your siblings join us and if we share my old bedroom, then Mia can have the guestroom and Elliot can sleep in the living room, though usually my Dad and I like to camp at Lake Sylvia for the weekend."

"Well, camping at the lake it is then."

"Great! I'll call my Dad to tell him once we are back home."

Going to the supermarket with Christian is surprisingly entertaining. Mostly because he is like a toddler in a toy store. He is looking at literally every item in the shelves and even though we are only halfway through the store our cart is already about to overflow.

"Christian... just out of curiosity, when was the last time you've been to a supermarket?" I ask amused.

"I'm not quite sure, probably as a child with my mother."

"What? What about your time in college?"

"Ana, I can't cook to safe my life, I usually ordered pizza or I ate on campus."

"Hmm, we should really start to work on your kitchen skills. How about you help me to cook dinner tonight?"

"I'm not sure my parents would appreciate to leave my place with food poisoning." He says deadpan and I shake my head.

"I won't let that happen. Cooking is fun; you'll like it once you get the hang of it. Trust me."

"I highly doubt that, but I give it a try... holy fuck, look at that... I had no idea there were so many different kinds of chips... urgh waffle and chicken? Who the hell would want to eat chips in that flavor?" He says.

"Obviously you." I laugh when he puts a bag of them along with five other flavors in the cart.

"Consider it research." He replies with a wink and is off to the next aisle. I make a quick detour to get tampons before I make my way to find Christian. I'm actually grateful that Mrs. Jones is doing all the shopping, but I draw the line when it comes to my tampons. I was mortified when she asked me over breakfast one morning if I had a preference when it comes to the brand of my feminine hygiene products, so I'd rather buy them myself.

When I find Christian he is in front of the freezers collecting an ice-cream parlors worth of different ice creams and popsicles. _Dear Lord, we will all end up suffering from diabetes if he makes us try all that ice-cream. _

Next to me is an old lady giving me sympathetic glances when she sees Christian dumping everything in our cart only to take off again.

"You have to be strict with him, dear. I have a nephew with special needs too; he used to behave just like that..." She says and I have to fight the urge to laugh.

"Oh... no, that's my boyfriend... I know it's hard to believe but he hasn't been in a supermarket since he was a kid..."

"Really? Well... he is a handsome young man... just make sure he doesn't eat it all at once..." She answer with a wink and takes off. Since I have all I need for tonight's dinner in my cart I just follow Christian through every aisle and can't help but smile the entire time. It's extraordinary that such a mundane task as grocery shopping can be so much fun for him.

"I can't believe that this is so much fun, we should do this once a week." He says when we are waiting in line.

"Sure, maybe next time I'll take you to Wal-Mart, that's like triple the size of this place." I explain.

"Really? That sounds interesting, how about Thursday after work?"

"Looks like we are having a date." I chuckle and we hit a little rough spot when I hand my credit card to the lady behind the register before he can, but wisely he decides that this isn't the place for an argument.

At home he excuses himself to make some phone calls and I help Gail to put all the groceries away, before I call my Dad to tell him that Christian and I will be there next weekend and that we will most likely bring his siblings with us. After that I decide to call Mia.

She is excited right away and wants to bring her friend Amy along, as they had plans to meet this weekend. For a moment I think about calling Ethan, Kate's brother to join us too, so that we are an even group of six, but decide against it. He would only remind me of Kate the entire weekend. She still calls me at least once a day, but I refuse to take her calls. I just don't want her to use me to get back at Christian... he has been through so much in his life and I would never forgive myself if I was the reason that any of it became public knowledge.

Deciding to take a bath I head into the bedroom, get undressed and put my robe on before I start to draw a bath.

"Mind if I join you?" I hear Christian behind me when I'm just about to climb into the tub.

"You know I don't." I answer with a smile and get into the tub. Christian gets in behind me and pulls me close so I am resting against his chest.

After a while I notice that he is absentmindedly stroking the scar on my inner thigh.

"Ask me." I whisper and he kisses my shoulder.

"Did he give you this scar? Your mother's third husband?"

"Not directly. When my mother and I moved in with him, I was completely impressed and overwhelmed by the size of his home. It was a huge old mansion with high gates and walls surrounding it. I thought it was like that to keep people from getting in... but it wasn't. It was to keep the people inside from getting out. After what he did to my mother... I knew I had to do something. We were both scared to death and his home had become a prison for us. He was controlling us 24/7 and if he wasn't at home his security made sure we wouldn't get out or even call someone. My mom had gotten a terrible infection from the caning and he refused to let her see a doctor. Her fever was rising and I was scared she would die. After two days I knew he would let her die before he would do the right thing. I waited until the middle of the night and managed to sneak out of the house, but I didn't know the combination for the gate. It would have been impossible for me to climb the walls, they were way too high. So I climbed over the gate, there was barbwire on top of it. I managed not to hurt myself when I climbed over the gate to get out, but after I had called my Dad for help and went back the barbwire cut into my skin. That's how I got the scar."

Behind me I feel Christian tense and turn to look at him. "It's okay... I'm proud of this scar; I got it because I saved my mother's life."

"You shouldn't have had to go through something like that."

"It's in the past... the next day my Dad came and he got us out of there. That day I made a promise to myself that I would never look back, I can't change my past, but I refuse to let my past define who I am today."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes." I reply in the hope that we can let the topic rest after that.

"You are so close to your mother... why did you decide to stay with your stepfather, when she moved to Georgia?"

"My mother met Bob shortly after we returned to Montesano. I had just started therapy and I wasn't ready to move again. My Dad made me feel safe and I was afraid that Bob would turn out just as bad as husband number three. And of course Ray wasn't about to let me move again anytime soon. Ray has lost a child before, he wasn't about to take any chances where my safety is concerned."

"He lost a child?" Christian asks and I sigh.

"Ray was married before... he and his wife had a son. One day his wife wanted to visit her parents in Portland. A drunk driver drove into their car, she and her son died on impact. His name was Daniel; he would be my age now. My mom and Ray met in a support group for people who lost their spouses and children. He once told me that having me in his life made him feel whole again. He was a Dad without child and I was a child without Dad... maybe we were meant to end up as father and daughter." I muse and I feel Christian smile against my shoulder.

"He must be very proud to have you as his daughter."

"And I am proud to call him my Dad."

An hour later I know that Christian wasn't kidding when he told me that his kitchen skills are nearly none existent. Actually, even that would be putting it mildly. I've asked him to cut an onion into dices and he did... well kind of, the poor onion ended up being cut into four huge chunks and when I asked him to cut it into smaller dices he managed to cut his finger so deep, at first I was afraid he would need stitches, but Taylor looked at it and told us that a bandage would do.

Now, Christian is standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder while I'm cooking.

"You make cooking look so easy." He murmurs and I smile.

"Well, you make a lot of things that I couldn't do in a million years look easy too."

"Like what?"

"Flying a helicopter, being the CEO of a business empire, waking up in the morning looking like freaking GQ model... oh and walking without stumbling over your own two feet every five seconds." I giggle and he laughs.

"I agree, I'm a pretty good walker... especially in comparison with you." He says and I can feel his erection poking me when he pulls me closer against him.

"Really... oh my gosh... your parents will be here any second, Christian. That's so inappropriate." I try to sound serious, but actually knowing that he is constantly hard for me is the biggest turn on... ever!

"I could always drag you into my study for a quickie."

"No! I need to watch the food or else everything will be burned."

"Are you rejecting me, Miss Steele?" He asks in mock horror.

"For now, yes I do."

"And later?"

"Later I'm all yours. Oh, I didn't ask, do you know if your parents like garlic?" I ask as I am about to put the garlic in the pan.

"We both like garlic, Anastasia." We both hear the voice of his mother and turn around. Shit, I hope they haven't been there listening for too long.

After saying hello, Christian offers his parents something to drink and I continue to cook.

"Do you cook often, Anastasia?" Christian's dad asks me.

"I used to cook every day, Mr. Grey. Since I've been here it's only the third time. Gail is adamant about leaving all the cooking and cleaning to her. I'm still trying to get used to it. Oh, and please, call me Ana."

"Ana is a great cook, dad... and she knows a lot about food. Today we went to a supermarket... it was fun actually, I haven't been in a place like that for years." Christian tells his parents.

"Well, I'm sure it was nice for a change not having to buy groceries on a budget, Anastasia." His mother adds and I have to bite my tongue. _Christ, I get it, she is a momma bear, but that doesn't give her the right to go all bitchy on me. _

"Actually, food is the one thing where I never cared about the prices, Dr. Trevelyan. It's important to eat healthy, so I always make sure to buy organic food."

"Really, I'm sure you always had a boyfriend to buy you nice things then." She says and before I can answer Christian is on his feet.

"Mom, I don't want to fight with you, but I am not happy about the way you are treating my girlfriend. One, I didn't pay for the groceries, Ana did and two, Ana never had a boyfriend before me, I know that for a fact." He says and I reach out to squeeze his hand. I don't want him to fight with his parents.

"It's okay." I whisper and his look is clearly telling me that it is not okay.

"Christian, I am worried about you. Believe me, there is nothing I want more than for you to be happy and in love with a beautiful girl like Anastasia. Still, I can't help but wonder why all of this has to happen so fast. You've never mentioned her to any of us before the day of her accident and now she is living with you. Clearly you are supporting her financially too and I just don't want you to end up getting hurt or taken advantage of." His mother says and as much as I understand her behavior, it still hurts.

"I didn't mention Ana before that day, because she wasn't talking to me and rightfully so. I lied to her and hurt her feelings. I was ashamed of my behavior and very much confused about the feelings I have for her. She refused to listen to me for weeks and I am just happy that she forgave me. Maybe us moving in together seems rushed to everyone else, but it felt and still feels right to us, isn't that all that counts, Mom?"

His mother sighs heavily and looks at him. "Christian, I'm just worried that you end up getting hurt and you hardly know Anastasia..."

"Gracie, let them be." His father says and both Dr. Trevelyan and Christian look at him in surprise.

"Look Ana, I'm being honest, I have questioned your motives for moving in with my son so quickly too. As a lawyer, I can't help but look for answers and investigate when something seems suspicious. So, I have run a background check on you and I do believe that you really are the sweet and kind girl that you seem to be. Therefore, I'm happy that Christian has found himself a girlfriend like you."

"Well, that explain where Christian gets the habit of running background checks on people. All I want to say is that I really understand that you are worried about your son. After everything he has been through, you wouldn't be loving parents if you weren't worried." I stop when his mother gasps.

"You told her?" She asks Christian.

"Yes, Ana knows all there is to know about me. We can't build a healthy relationship by keeping secrets from each other. Mom, please. I'm asking you to give Ana a fair chance; if I trust her then you can trust her too."

"Oh for pity sake! Don't look at me like that Christian Trevelyan Grey! Good God, it's impossible to say no to you if you give me that look." She mutters under her breath and I have to hold back my laughter, because I know exactly how she feels. Christian has this lost puppy look from time to time where he could make me do everything for him, just by looking at me like that.

"Come on, Gracie, he is a grown man." Her husband implores her and finally I see a smile appear on her face.

"Fine, I'll trust your judgment, Christian... but please, there is no rush. You two need to get to know each other... so don't come to me next week to tell me that you are getting married or that I am going to be a grandmother."

"Don't worry, Mom. Ana and I have already agreed that children are not a topic we need to discuss anytime soon." Christian says and finally we move on to a more relaxed conversation, mostly filled with Christian telling his parents from his adventures at the supermarket.

I can't say that I am really comfortable around his mother now, but I do adore his Dad, who much to his wife's dismay loves to make naughty jokes which had me in stitches several times during the dinner.

But when Christian tells him about our plans for the weekend, his Dad is all ears.

"What is this fishing contest about, Ana?" He asks.

"All the man go out on the lake on boats and whoever returns after four hours with the biggest fish wins a trophy. My Dad has won it five years in a row now."

"Really, can everyone join?"

"Yes."

"Grace, how about we join the kids this weekend?"

"Oh Carrick, as if I'm having a choice now. I know you, in your mind you've already put that trophy above the fireplace in your study." Dr. Trevelyan says.

"Well then, afraid of some competition, son?" He asks Christian with a smirk.

"Afraid of you Dad... I'm sorry when was the last time you caught a fish that was bigger than a guppy?" Christian chuckles and they engage in some friendly banter while I clear the table for dessert.

"Anastasia?" I hear Christian mother behind me while I'm loading the dishwasher and have to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Do you need something, Dr. Trevelyan?"

"No, thank you. I wanted to apologize. My behavior towards you wasn't right. All I can say in my defense is that I love my children with all my heart... and Christian, he has been through enough. We all have been through a lot in the last six months, but you know that. I just want you to know, that I really do hope that you won't hold a grudge against me."

"I'm not. I want us to get along. Your son means so much to me; I would never intentionally hurt him. He deserves to be happy. His money means nothing to me, actually it's quite the opposite. You see, I have been through some hard times in my life too. My mother has been married to a very wealthy man once and he made both our life hell on earth. I'd rather be with a man who doesn't have a dollar to his name, than to be with someone just for the size of his bank account. Your son is a remarkable young man, he is kind, loving, he makes me laugh and he makes me feel safe... I would have moved in with him if he would live in an apartment the size of a shoebox. All of this..." I gesture around the apartment. "It means nothing to me. All that matters to me is Christian himself." I tell her and she gives me a big, genuine smile.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Ana. I just want my son to be happy and I have to say that I have rarely seen him this relaxed and at ease as he was tonight. You are good for him and he deserves good things in his life. Maybe this weekend will be good for us to have some time to talk and get to know each other, or are you competing in the contest too?"

"No, I know how to fish, but it is not very appealing to me, but I would love for us to talk some more. I know that Christian is very close to you, so I want us to get along."

"Good, now let's bring the dessert on the table. Carrick hates to wait, especially when he is allowed to have dessert." She says with a wink and helps me to carry the dessert to the table. I don't know if I will ever end up being best friends with Christian's mother, but it would be nice to be on a friendly basis at least...


End file.
